Second souffle
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: "Ecoute-moi, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, c'est pas parce que j'habite chez toi (pour un temps indéterminé), qu'il semblerait qu'on devienne amis, (ou que du moins on commence à se faire confiance), qu'il est impératif que je te révèle tous mes petits secrets ! Tu t'en tiens à ce que tu sais... ou tu parles aussi."
1. Prologue

Est-ce réellement nécessaire de "blablater" pendant des heures ?

Bienvenues à tous et à toutes, voilà tout !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

En me réveillant, ce matin-là, un affreux mal de tête m'aurait plié en deux si j'avais pu faire le moindre mouvement. C'était comme quatre murs de fer qui entouraient mon cerveau, me faisant terriblement souffrir, empêchant mes pensées d'atteindre leur but sans me torturer.

Espérant trouver de l'aide, ou plus exactement me débrouiller seule, j'ai froncé les sourcils pour tenter d'ouvrir mes yeux. Tentative vaine et désespérée, la luminosité qui s'infiltré par les longues fenêtres de la chambre fut une pénible douleur de plus. Si l'échelle de Richter pouvait qualifier, sur dix, une douleur aussi intense, je mettrais aisément un douze, voire peut-être un treize. Le pire fut les murs blanc que je ne reconnaissais pas et qui renvoyait la lumière éblouissante du jour. Ainsi que la tête blonde qui était dangereusement penchée vers moi, ma première réaction aurait été de prendre peur si j'avais pu réfléchir.

Retombant dans une inconscience certaine, une question m'assaillie : comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

* * *

J'en appelle à votre bon cœur ! Vous me laisseriez pas une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Lilly M.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

**3 jours plus tôt**

J'ai rencontré Vincent pendant un charmant voyage en France, à la fin de mes études brillamment réussies. Il a été le jeune sorcier séduisant qui m'a arraché à mes amies afin de me faire visiter les endroits d'un petit village que lui seul connaissait. Tombée sous son charme, je m'étais mis en tête de le séduire rapidement. Lorsque je suis rentrée en Angleterre, Vincent et moi avons entretenu une délicieuse correspondance pendant quelques mois, comme dans un vieux roman épistolaire. C'était romantique. Un jour, dans une lettre, il m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de me rejoindre. Je l'ai naturellement pressé de joindre le geste à la parole et un mois et demie plus tard, il était là. Plus rapidement que je ne cru cela possible, nous nous sommes installé ensemble.

Les premières semaines furent véritablement magiques. Je me réveillais avec le visage de l'homme que j'aimais en paysage, je passais mes journées avec mes amies et toutes mes soirées avec lui. Le problème fut quand il devint jaloux. Une jalousie maladive l'étreignait un peu plus chaque jour et il me le reprochait tellement que je finis par ne plus voir mes amies, du tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela c'est produit, mais quelques semaines plus tard, je me retrouvais cloitrée chez moi, chaque jours de la semaine, chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Seule.

Un jour, toujours éperdument amoureuse de Vincent, j'ai tout de même déclenchée une dispute, qui s'est avérée particulièrement violente, pour réclamer ma liberté. Finalement, ce soir-là, c'est lui qui a eu le dernier mot. Il m'a frappé le plus fort et le plus longtemps possible. Le lendemain, tout larmoyant, il s'est excusé, maintes fois. Pour oublier la culpabilité, il a passé la soirée à se saouler. Cet état ne l'aida en rien puisqu'il réitéra ses gestes quand il est rentré. Il prit donc l'habitude de me battre à chaque dispute et les lendemains, d'abord. Puis beaucoup plus souvent.

Un soir, c'est lui qui a cherché une confrontation. Affaiblie par son comportement pour le moins agressif, je me suis laissée aller à la fatigue et j'ai céder, nous nous sommes disputé… Cette fois, mon état était pire qu'à l'accoutumé. Je ne pourrais même pas me souvenir de la conversation, une broutille, une excuse bidon, comme toujours. Des volets restés ouvert la nuit, je crois.

* * *

Je vous avoue que c'est court, et par conséquent décevant, mais je commence par "planter le décor". La véritable histoire commence plus tard.

Malgré ça, vous n'auriez pas un petit mot d'encouragement dans un tiroir ?

Lilly M.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir ! J'aime les réactions qu'ont provoqué le prologue et le chapitre 1 x)

Peu importe, bonne lecture quand même

* * *

Chapitre 2

**2 jours plus tôt**

Mon état était si grave, cette fois, que je suis restée la nuit entière là où Vincent m'avait laissé pour morte. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Partout, la souffrance me transperçait de pars en pars, elle me rendait aveugle, m'essoufflait, me faisait régulièrement perdre conscience. Malgré cela, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je restais là, entre la table basse et le canapé gris, effrayée et fatiguée.

Cet appartement, je l'avais choisi un peu avant que Vincent ne m'annonce qu'il allait venir me voir dans mon pays natal. J'en suis tombé amoureuse immédiatement. Parfaitement agencé, spacieux, avantageux. Il était l'appartement de mes rêves. Trois jours plus tard, il m'appartenait et deux jours plus tard, je scrutais avec attention le plafond en m'imaginant vivre aux côtés de Vincent toute ma vie.

J'avais été follement amoureuse de lui. Il était beau, gentil, drôle, français, absolument parfait et exactement ce que la petite fille, toujours présente en moi, imaginait en tant que Prince Charmant. Il me faisait rêver, il me semblait que seuls ces mots pouvaient me réconforter. Tout semblait sortir d'un conte de fée. Tout était _parfait_.

Mais j'ai bien vite déchanté. Il s'avéra jaloux, violent et rancunier. Tout à fait désagréable, un homme à la poigne trop ferme. Je ne savais même pas comment m'en sortir, comment le fuir sans qu'il ne m'en empêche, voire pire je ne savais pas comment faire pour partir et m'assurer qu'aucune autre femme ne tombe, comme moi, dans ses filets.

Allongée là, souffrante comme une mourante, mes pensées étaient pourtant à des années lumières de ses soucis. Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps de refaire la décoration voire même de changer d'appartement. Toutes les pièces, tous les meubles, le moindre recoin de ce logement me faisait penser à Vincent, à ces crises, aux nombres de fois qu'il m'avait battu. Je suffoquais dans chacune des pièces parce que tout était rattaché à des souvenirs particulièrement douloureux.

Mais aurais-je un jour le courage de changer de vie ?

Après une énième perte de conscience, j'ai fait un rapide examen de mes blessures. Quelques hématomes et ecchymoses fleurissaient à différent endroits, comme mon ventre ou mes jambes, mon bras droit semblait cassé, ou du moins déboité, mes jambes particulièrement faibles, mes poumons paraissaient écrasés, compressés. Ma tête me faisait souffrir à la moindre pensée. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel supplice, ce qui me permit de dire que j'étais dans un état pire que les fois précédentes.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, Albus et moi étions très proches. Un jour d'été, il s'est blessé juste sous mes yeux. J'étais jeune et il était impossible de me faire comprendre que la blessure était bénigne. A Saint Mangouste, j'ai marché de long en large devant la porte, qu'ils avaient refermée sous mon nez, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps tant j'avais eu peur pour la vie de mon cousin.

Je me souvenais exactement du couloir du service de pédiatrie de l'hôpital, avec son mur bleu pâle et ces quelques dessins affichés. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger mais j'avais certainement l'énergie magique pour transplaner. Moi-même je ne me l'explique pas.

J'ai rassemblé toute l'énergie dont j'allais avoir besoin et j'ai transplané.

Lorsqu'on grandit, tout devint plus petit. Ou alors j'avais simplement mal visé. Néanmoins, je me souvenais seulement avoir heurté un mur, avoir vu une tête brune et tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience, ignorant totalement combien de temps j'étais restée allonger sur le sol de mon salon.

* * *

J'espère vraiment une réaction cette fois ! Allez y, insultez moi si vous voulez ! Mais ne me laissez pas ce terrible silence pour réponse, par pitié !

Merci d'être passé,

Lilly M.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà un chapitre plus long ! Enfin ! :)

Merci beaucoup **Evy **! Je me doutais que c'était ça mais je voulais sûre quand même... Merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Voilà qui me ramenait à ce jour où je me suis éveillée dans une chambre, que j'étais absolument incapable de reconnaitre. La tête blonde près de moi avait disparu, contrairement à mes douleurs.

Rapidement, une infirmière arriva dans ma chambre. Une petite personne pressée à la voix perçante que je voyais flou. Malgré ma tête endoloris, je pus comprendre quelques bribes de phrases.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, vous m'entendez ? Vous avez mal… Nous avons… Votre bras… Votre état… Déplorable ! Vous serez mieux dans quelques heures… Dormez un peu.

A nouveau, l'infirmière me plongea dans un sommeil artificiel dépourvu de rêves. Que faisais-je là ? Qui était cette femme ?

Aucune réponse ne me fut donnée. Malgré mon sommeil, j'ai senti un bras se poser sur le lit, une main prendre la mienne. Maman ? Papa ? Albus, peut-être ? Aucune réponse.

Une force invisible me tirait d'un sommeil si peu réparateur. Cette fois, la lumière était presque inexistante. J'en déduis, dans pénible effort de réflexion, que la nuit était tombé. La tête blonde que j'avais vue, lors d'un court réveil, était de nouveau là. Je ne voyais pas son visage, pourtant je sus immédiatement qui c'était. Scorpius Malefoy.

Une seconde infirmière vint me voir. Celle-ci était plus grande que la première et beaucoup moins pénible à écouter.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Il me semble que oui, **chuchotais-je, lui intimant ainsi de ne pas réveiller l'odieuse tête blonde. **

- Avez-vous une douleur particulière ?

Passant en revu mes membres, je fus heureuse de constater que mon corps était redevenu celui qu'il était, malgré l'engourdissement du au sommeil prolongé.

- Non. Du moins, je vais beaucoup mieux que lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Vous pouvez le dire, jeune femme ! **me gronda-t-elle comme on gronde une enfant. **Vous êtes arrivé dans un état lamentable. Catastrophique, dirais-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

Rougissant, j'ai détourné le regard. Quelque chose en moi me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que je révèle les causes de ma présence à l'hôpital.

- Un accident, **confis-je alors vaguement.**

Septique, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher un médecin qui allait m'examiner une nouvelle fois, et si tout était revenu en ordre, je pourrais rentrer chez moi dès le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Cette idée me fit immédiatement paniquer. Si je n'avais pas franchement envie de dénoncer Vincent, je n'avais pas pour autant envie de retourner auprès de lui. J'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne voyais aucune solution. Revenir chez mes parents étaient tout bonnement impossible et crécher chez Albus, alors qu'il était marié depuis peu me semblait une mauvaise idée. Etait-ce le moment de changer radicalement de vie ?

L'idée se frayait un chemin dans ma tête lorsque j'aperçu un énorme bouquet d'œillets. J'identifiais immédiatement la signature d'Albus, seul homme à aimer autant que moi ces fleurs. J'attrapais alors la carte au milieu du bouquet. J'avais vu juste, mon cousin avait inscrit, de son écriture brouillonne et enfantine : « Gare à toi ma grande ! Tu disparais pendant des mois pour réapparaitre à l'hôpital ! Tu m'as manqué, à bientôt, Al' »

Le médecin me tira de ma contemplation en arrivant d'un pas trainant. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient profondément marqués, le faible sourire qu'il m'adressa ensuite me confirma qu'il avait seulement envie de se reposer.

- Un bras déboité, quarante deux hématomes, une insuffisance en sucre, déshydratée ! Mademoiselle Weasley, je crois que vous êtes un record !

Je ne fis que sourire pour lui répondre. En écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il avait me dire, mes pensées revinrent se poser sur Scorpius. Nous n'avions jamais été amis. Depuis plusieurs générations, nos deux familles se détestaient mutuellement. Mes parents et son père avaient eu de grosses disputes lors de leur scolarité. Et si leurs relations s'étaient adoucies avec l'âge adulte, je n'avais jamais été ami avec Scorpius. Nous n'avions pas de malentendu, en cour il se pouvait que l'un aide l'autre ou inversement, Albus et James avaient été les premiers à dire qu'une nouvelle guéguerre à Poudlard entre les Weasley/Potter et les Malefoy seraient déplacés. Nous n'étions pas ennemis mais nous n'étions pas amis. Alors pourquoi rester à mon chevet ?

- Votre santé est à présent parfaite, Mademoiselle. J'aimerais juste vous faire voir notre psychologue, le docteur Waldon, demain dans la matinée. Ainsi, il pourra compléter la feuille de sortie.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un psychologue, docteur…

- C'est la procédure. Les cas comme les vôtres, on les traitre avec beaucoup plus d'attention que les simples maladies. Et le mieux serait de passer le voir. L'entretien ne durera sans doute pas longtemps si vous n'en avez réellement pas besoin.

Sous le regard scrutateur du professionnel, j'ai senti ma résolution fané en moi.

- Très bien, **concédais-je, **j'irais. Mais ce sera inutile.

- J'en suis certain !

Sur ces propos, il a tourné les talons et est parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

A côté de moi, Scorpius a bougé, grognant comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Mais, à nouveau, mes pensées s'accrochèrent à autre chose. Si j'avais bien compris ce que le médecin m'avait dit, les potions et pommades que l'on m'avait administrées m'avait totalement rétablies. Et suite à l'entretien avec ce docteur Waldon, je pourrais quitter l'hôpital et rentrer chez moi. Cette perspective me fit soupirer d'appréhension.

* * *

Un petit avis sur la question ? N'hésitez pas !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre,

Lilly M.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un chapitre plus long que les précédents !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 4

A partir du moment où le docteur est parti, je suis restée parfaitement éveillée dans mon lit. Recroquevillée, afin de ne pas réveiller Scorpius, j'ai cherché toutes les excuses, tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour ne pas rentrer chez moi. Paraitre en mauvais état psychologiquement ? Ce que j'étais, mais il me suffisait de revenir une à deux fois par semaines. Retourner chez mes parents ? Ces derniers temps, ces deux là avaient besoin d'être seuls, afin de se retrouver. Le départ de mon frère à du être dur pour eux, et leur couple battait déjà de l'aile avant cela. Demander à Albus de m'accueillir ? Mon pauvre cousin venait de se marier, sans sa meilleure amie et je n'avais jamais rencontré sa femme, je pense qu'il m'en voulait déjà que ça.

De là, je ne voyais qu'une chose : prétexter un voyage. Soit dans un pays bien éloigné, soit un voyage autour du monde. Peut-être que je n'aurais même pas à prétexter ce voyage. Je pourrais tout à fait partir, voyager autour du globe et revenir dans quelques années, quand je me serais fait oublier et que je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie !

Je commençais dors et déjà à préparer mon voyage quand la tête blonde gronda à côté de moi. Il tourna la tête et j'imaginais qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux. L'absence de mes jambes dans le lit du l'interpeller car il tourna vivement la tête vers moi.

- Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy ! Bien dormi ? **lui fis-je faussement joyeuse.**

Contrariée d'avoir été ainsi sortie de mes pensées, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'agacer tant que je le pu. Mais le voir ainsi, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, les traits tirés, les membres engourdis, m'a presque immédiatement attendri.

- J'ai connu mieux…, **grogna-t-il.**

**- **Très certainement !

- Ne va pas te plaindre, Weasley, ça fait deux jours que tu dors _dans un lit !_

- Deux jours ?

Incrédule, je n'entendis pas sa réponse. Vincent avait-il remarqué mon absence ? Avait-il essayé de me chercher ? Ou avait-il déjà d'autre projet pour une autre femme ? Qui ?

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite, Scorpius Malefoy, à mon chevet ? **me repris-je rapidement.**

**- **Une amitié très vieille et très précieuse à mes yeux, évidement, **lança-t-il avec sarcasme.**

Avec le temps, j'avais oublié qu'il parlait presque toujours avec sarcasme. Parfois c'était drôle mais le plus souvent c'était agaçant.

- Et plus sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Je reste là, à veiller sur toi quand personne n'est là, et tu me demande des explications ?

_Il aurait fallu veiller sur moi plus tôt, _pensais-je alors amèrement.

Cette réflexion avait rembruni mon humeur. C'est donc avec un léger agacement dans la voix que je lui ai répondu :

- C'est bien cela. Et très exactement, qui plus est ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es resté là, à attendre que je me réveille, à attendre longtemps avec patience, beaucoup de patience. Alors oui, je demande des explications.

- Hé bien, **fit-il en remettant ces hideux cheveux blonds à l'arrière de son crâne (ainsi, je compris qu'il était gêné), **il n'y a pas d'explication. Je suis là, c'est tout.

- Je me méfie de toi comme de la peste depuis que je t'ai aperçu voir 9 ¾.

J'ai essayé de le sonder du regard mais il a détourné les yeux. C'était difficile à croire, qu'il n'y ait pas de raison à sa présence. Et j'en restais septique, néanmoins je n'avais jamais été du genre à forcer les gens à me faire confiance.

Lentement, j'ai lancé mes jambes sur le bord du lit et me suis redressée lentement. J'ai tangué une seconde, Scorpius m'a rattrapé mais agacée comme je l'étais, je me suis vivement éloignée de lui. Je vis dans ces yeux que mon geste l'avait vexé, cependant il ne dit rien.

- Où vas-tu ? **me demanda-t-il.**

- Faire un petit footing, ça fait longtemps ! **lui répondis-je ironiquement, atteignant la porte de la petite salle de bain, attenant à la chambre. **

Je fermais délicatement la porte derrière moi. Jamais je ne l'aurais avoué, mais rester si longtemps dans la même pièce que Scorpius m'avait mise mal à l'aise. A croire que j'avais perdu confiance en tout homme, oubliant totalement que je me trouvais dans un bâtiment sécurisé, j'avais peur qu'il n'ait eu une réaction trop violente. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je commençais à comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avaient laissé Vincent dans son sillage.

Je me suis appuyée de mes deux mains au lavabo, n'osant cependant pas rencontrer mon propre reflet dans le miroir. Qu'y aurais-je vu de toute façon ? Un regard éteint, des cheveux ternes, un visage éprouvé par des épreuves dures. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Me débarrassant de la blouse bleue de l'hôpital, je me suis glissée dans la cabine de douche. Scorpius était-il resté dans l'autre pièce ? Allait-il resté jusqu'à ce que je sorte du bâtiment ? J'ai tourné le bouton, afin d'autoriser l'eau à s'échapper du pommeau. Je ne suis restée que quelques minutes sous l'eau, n'ayant pas pensé à réglé la température, je me suis rapidement mise à grelotter. Alors que j'allais couper l'eau, trois coups furent frappés contre la porte. En sursautant, et à travers le bruit de l'eau, j'ai entendu Scorpius me parler :

- Rose, **commença-t-il, doucement. **Tes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Coupant définitivement l'eau, je lui ai vivement demandé comment il le savait.

- Ils sont venus à neufs heure pile, hier et avant-hier. Pas forcément utile puisque tu dormais mais ils sont passés. Et ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

Je trouvais morbide le fait qu'il sache à quelle heure mes parents me rendaient visite. Je le crains un peu plus, alors, mais je tentais de me dire qu'il ne me voulait rien de mal, qu'il ne pouvait rien me faire. Je m'efforçais de le remercier aussi doucement que je le pus.

Lorsque je suis sortie de la salle de bain, il avait disparu. Etait-ce à cause de l'arrivée prochaine de mes parents ? Quelque soit la raison de son absence, je dus déçu de ne pas le voir assis sur la chaise où il avait dormi, ne ressentant plus le sentiment contradictoire qui m'avait étreinte avant ma douche. Attendant donc, l'arrivée de mes parents, je me suis laissée choir sur une chaise sous la grande fenêtre. Dehors, on voyait le soleil perçait entre les feuilles des arbres.

J'imaginais mes parents arriver. Mon père serait sûrement inquiet et ma mère soulagée de me savoir réveillée. Tous deux seraient sûrement ravis de me revoir après ces quelques mois de captivité.

J'avais vu juste. Mon père avait la ride du lion au milieu du front et ma mère retenait une larme mais pas le grand sourire qui illuminait son sourire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me contrôler, garder la tête froide, ne montrer aucun sentiment, mais je me suis jeté dans les bras de mon père quand il a passé la porte.

- Rosalia… Rosa, **murmura ma mère, une main dans mes cheveux, tout près de mon oreille.** Rosa, si tu savais combien tu nous as fait peur ! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retrouve dans un pareil état ?

La seule et unique fois où mes parents avaient vu Vincent, ils l'avaient tous les deux adorés, comme moi au premier abord. Pour moi, il était impossible, infaisable de leur dire que leur petite fille avait si mal commencé dans le monde adulte. Ne me restait plus que le mensonge.

- Un petit accident. Rien de grave, tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

En quittant les bras de mon père, j'ai été attrapé par ceux de ma mère. J'avais su montrer un visage froid sans émotion particulière face à mes parents. Néanmoins, dans les bras de ma mère, mes yeux s'étaient embués et j'avais croisé ceux de Scorpius Malefoy. Il me semblait même avoir vu une lueur inquiète dans son regard.

* * *

Dites-moi, ça vous a plu ?

LillyM.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Je voulais remercier **Thilde, **pour ta review. Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Par rapport à Scorpius... Tu n'auras pas _toute _la réponse maintenant !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 5

Mes parents ne sont restés qu'une demi-heure. Malgré un sentiment tenace de nostalgie, je les ai laissé partir. Il m'avait appris qu'oncle Harry et tante Ginny étaient très occupés, Ugo n'était toujours pas rentré de l'étranger (malgré sa détermination pour ce voyage, maman l'attendait pour dans quelques jours). Mes cousins ne pouvaient pas non plus venir, certains étant toujours à Poudlard ou à des postes qui les demandait très souvent. Seul Albus était venu. Mais tous me demandaient pardon et pensaient à moi.

Un vrai sentiment de nostalgie me bloqua la respiration quand ils me dirent cela. Toujours sans montrer la moindre émotion pourtant. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir une vraie famille, des proches qui vous aime et qui se soucient de vous. Comment en étais-je arrivée à être séquestrer avec mon consentement, déjà ?

Quand ils sont partis, ce n'était déjà plus cela qui me préoccupais, mais plutôt ce que le blond avait vu et quelle conclusion il allait en tirer. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne me poserait pas de question.

Avant qu'il ne revienne, s'il allait revenir, et oubliant totalement le rendez-vous que j'avais accepté avec le docteur Waldon, je suis sortie dans le couloir. Suivant les panneaux, j'ai rapidement trouvé la sortie. Devant les portes coulissantes, un grand blond, de dos, regardait dehors. Il esquissa un pas vers l'avant mais changea d'avis et reposa le pied à terre.

M'approchant de lui silencieusement, je fus piqué par la curiosité. Pourquoi rester là alors qu'il avait l'intention de sortir ?

- Tu sors ?

Il ne m'avait sûrement pas entendu arriver, pourtant il ne sursauta pas. Son visage se figea et il me répondit avec un sourire en coin :

- Non. Et toi ?

- J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, ici, alors oui, je sors.

- Je t'attends là, donc.

Surprise, je lui ai jeté un regard en biais. Il regardait à nouveau droit devant lui. Sans lui poser de question supplémentaire, je suis sortie. L'air était lourd, chargé d'électrique, si bien que je fus instantanément pressée de retourner à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau face à Scorpius qui, comme il me l'avait, avait attendu exactement là où il était. Quand je me suis arrêtée face à lui, étant bien plus petite, il regardait au-delà de moi, comme si je n'étais pas là. L'idée de le frapper pour lui montrer mon mécontentement me traversa l'esprit mais avant que je ne mette mes plans à exécution, il a passé sa main sur mon coude et m'a fait un signe de tête, m'intimant silencieusement de le suivre. Agacée par une telle assurance, je le suivis d'un pas rageur.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te suivre parce que c'est ce que tu veux !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

- Nous allons dans la même direction, **répondis-je sans réfléchir.**

- Alors dis-moi où tu vas, peut-être qu'on va au même endroit !

Passant sous un panneau, j'essayais de trouver la meilleure option rapidement.

- Je vais à la cafétéria, **déclarais-je, une fois décidée. **

**- **Tiens ! Moi aussi !

Un sourire de vainqueur vint orner son visage. En entrant dans la dite cafétéria, je remarquais immédiatement plusieurs hommes à larges épaules. Un d'eux passa près de moi afin de sortir de l'endroit rempli de monde. Il passa si près que je fis un bon sur le côté, si large que je me suis retrouvée collée à Scorpius. L'homme s'excusa rapidement et continua son chemin.

Collée contre Scorpius, je m'efforçais de reprendre contenance. Une fois calmée, je risquais un coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait l'air surpris, pourtant il ne bougeait. Il semblait attendre que je réagisse. Cet instant avait pu durer quelques secondes comme des heures, personne ne semblait nous avoir remarqués. Nous nous sommes, d'un accord commun silencieux, dirigés vers une table dans un coin.

- Rose ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?

Un léger silence régna entre nous. Il du penser que je réfléchissais. Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

- J'ai été surprise.

- Même la personne la plus surprise au monde, **reprit-il avec sarcasme, **se serait énervée, aurait demandé pardon elle aussi, elle aurait insulté l'autre !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **répliquais-je sèchement.**

Je vis immédiatement qu'il était surpris de ma réaction. Il m'avait agacé.

- La Rosalia que j'ai connu à Poudlard a bien changé visiblement.

- Tu ne m'as jamais connu.

Soudain il se tut. Je ne regrettais pas vraiment, ça mettait le ton entre nous.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ?

- Oui ?

En blouse longue et blanche, j'identifiais instantanément l'homme qui m'avait appelé comme médecin. Il avait un charme sans pareil. Exceptionnellement grand, il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts envoutants. Inconsciemment, je lui fis un timide sourire.

- Monsieur Waldon vous attend, **annonça-t-il en répondant à mon sourire.**

- Vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin ? Je ne connais pas l'hôpital.

- Cela vaut mieux pour vous ! Suivez-moi, **m'invita-t-il.**

**- **Scorpius, tu m'excuse !

En sortant de la cafétéria, je jetais un dernier regard vers Scorpius. Serait-il toujours là quand j'en aurais fini ? Serait-il rentré chez lui ? L'homme qui m'avait invité à le suivre brisa le cours de mes pensées.

- Il est assez inhabituel de voir une Weasley accompagné d'un Malefoy !

- C'est assez compliqué.

- Je vois…

Ces deux mots n'étaient jamais une bonne nouvelle. Lorsque quelqu'un me disait cela, ça voulait qu'il n'avait rien compris. Il m'ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je fus surprise de ne pas le voir entrer.

En observant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, je vis un long bureau où était placée une petite plaque où il était gravé « Docteur Ethan Waldon, Psychologue ». Comme si le propriétaire de la plaque m'avait entendu penser son nom, il entra par une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, je présume ?

- Effectivement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien mieux maintenant.

- Parfait. Dites-moi, mademoiselle, **commença-t-il, **que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne préfère pas revenir sur cet... incident…

- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel !

- Oui. Je le sais. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne me souviens pas très bien de cette soirée et je préférerais oublier le peu qui me reste.

- Je connais vos parents. Des personnes remarquables. Pas seulement pour leur exploits pendant la guerre, non. Je trouve que ce sont des gens vraiment… Respectables.

Il coula un regard vers moi qui ressemblait à un avertissement. Comme si ces yeux voulaient « Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire petite. » J'ai donc prit soin de bien enregistrer ce qu'il allait dire.

- En le connaissant personnellement, je connais aussi leurs tendances, à tous les deux, à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Ce que je sais de vous, mademoiselle, et j'en sais que très peu, c'est que vous êtes particulièrement têtu.

- Certainement.

- Revenez me voir, au moindre problème. Un simple cauchemar, une angoisse, revenez.

- Je reviendrais, **mentis-je. **

En arrivant près de la chambre où j'avais dormi, je vis Scorpius, à mon grand soulagement, en pleine conversation. Me poser des questions sur la personne qui l'accompagnait ne me vint pas à l'esprit parce que je me questionnais à propos de mon soulagement. Lorsque j'étais seule avec Scorpius, j'avais peur que quelque chose ne dérape, je restais sur mes gardes et m'éloignais précipitamment dès que la peur était trop oppressante. Malgré cela, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il ne parte, qu'il ne disparaisse… comme je l'avais fait. Je savais d'où venait ce sentiment. J'avais plus peur encore de me retrouver seule que de faire enrager Scorpius. Et le fait qu'il soit quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, et qui ne me connaissais pas, ajoutait et à mon angoisse et à mon soulagement.

Toutes mes pensées se dissipèrent lorsque Scorpius s'est mis à marcher dans la chambre d'hôpital. Le visage que je vis derrière lui me fit oublier toute peur, tout soulagement, tout sentiment autre que le bonheur. Albus était assis sur le lit, visiblement il prenait sur lui. Mon cousin n'avait jamais été patient. Nos yeux se sont croisés. Un immense sourire illumina son visage et il s'est précipité vers moi, à la grande stupéfaction du blond. Si je n'avais pas ouvert la porte, cette idiot serait passé à travers.

- Rosaaaaaa, **murmura-t-il à mon oreille**, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Albus, **répétais-je en me blotissant en plus dans ses bras.**

**- **Rosalia ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ! Du jour au lendemain, plus une lettre, plus de déjeuner rien que toi et moi, plus rien !

- Je suis désolée, **tentais-je lamentablement de m'excuser, les yeux embués. **

**- **Je me suis inquiété moi ! D'autant plus que tu ne sais pas combien ça m'a blessé que tu ne viennes pas à mon mariage ! J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout, je suis même resté après tout le monde mais tu n'es jamais venue.

Je grimaçai en entendant le ton qu'il prenait, il ne m'avait pas pardonné ma faute. Mais j'étais persuadée que de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas apprécié, son foutu mariage. Après tout, ce jour-là, j'aurais perdu mon cousin, mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur. Albus dut lire ce que je pensais sur mon visage parce qu'il me prit à nouveau dans ces bras (j'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Scorpius, qui semblait profondément gêné) et me chuchota :

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Rosie, je serais toujours à toi !

Refoulant ma rancune et mon envie de revenir à notre tendre enfance, je lui souris. Il n'était pas dupe, néanmoins il semblait heureux de me voir sourire.

- Quand sors-tu ?

- Aujourd'hui. Je n'attends plus que le médecin pour les papiers à remplir.

- Tu fais quoi après ? Je veux dire, tu rentre chez toi…

Je vis au fond de ses yeux une profonde angoisse, celle de me voir disparaître à nouveau. Je pris le ton le plus calme possible pour le rassurer :

- Je ne retournerais pas chez moi.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Je pensais partir… à l'étranger, faire un voyage ou un tour du monde…

L'espoir qui était apparu dans ces yeux mourut soudainement. Il bloqua pendant une minute, bouche entrouverte en me regardant droit dans les yeux, à mon plus grand damne.

- Rosalia, s'il te plait non.

Cette réplique me fit mal au cœur. Il n'utilisait que très rarement mon prénom et quand il l'utilisait, cela voulait dire qu'il était particulièrement sérieux.

- Tu as déjà disparu une fois et tu es réapparu à l'hôpital. Je ne te dis pas quelle angoisse ça a été pour moi ! Et tu veux partir à nouveau ?

- Ce ne sera pas long, **fis-je plus sévèrement que ce que j'aurais souhaité. **

Albus partit rejoindre sa femme une heure plus tard. Scorpius, depuis un moment maintenant, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors que j'attendais toujours les papiers pour ma sortie.

- Scorpius ?

- Oui ? **répondit-il distraitement.**

**- **Qu'est-ce qui te rend si… pensif ?

- Je pensais à ce que tu as dit à Albus. Tu veux vraiment partir ?

- Non. Tu peux garder un secret ? Il est hors de question que je retourne « chez moi ». Et je ne sais pas où aller. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure option.

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi ?

Le choc passé, je plantais mes yeux dans les yeux. Je n'y vis pourtant rien.

- Pardon ?

- Tu peux garder un secret ? **répéta-t-il malicieusement.**

J'opinais, particulièrement curieuse.

- Ne fais aucun commentaire, s'il te plait.

- Promis.

- Cela fait près d'une semaine que je ne suis pas sorti de l'hôpital. Et je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer seule chez moi.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, bien que cela me brûlait les lèvres. Pourquoi être resté ici ? Cela expliquait son attitude quelques heures plus tôt. Mais pourquoi rester dans un endroit aussi… déprimant qu'un hôpital ? Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ?

La question qui dominait toutes celles que je me posais par rapport à sa confidence fut la suivante : devais-je accepté ?

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Lilly M.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Voici le chapitre 6 de Second Souffle !

**Thilde, **il me semble que tu as la réponse à deux questions dans ce chapitre ! Je te remercie pour ta review !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 6

Deux heures plus tard, attendant toujours le médecin pour pouvoir sortir, j'étais à la cafétéria en compagnie d'une énorme part de tarte à la pomme.

Je n'avais pas répondu à Scorpius. Je ne savais quoi lui dire. Pourquoi m'avait proposé de m'héberger ? Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ?

Pendant ces deux heures, je m'étais surprise à imaginer comment ce serait si j'acceptais. Sûrement gênant, il n'y aurait pas de dialogue. Ni lui ni moi ne serions à l'aise et nous passerions, l'un comme l'autre notre temps à nous éviter. Etait-ce judicieux ?

Alors je cherchais un moyen de refuser poliment. Sa proposition était vraiment gentille mais se retrouver tous les deux chez lui, dans le manoir Malefoy, serait… curieux. Quand je trouvais une solution et que j'allais prendre la parole, la même pensée me faisait taire : il était là, à errer dans l'hôpital depuis presque une semaine. Visiblement, il avait un blocage, sans doute affectif ou émotionnel, il ne pouvait sortir. A ce moment, j'hésitais encore. J'avais la possibilité de l'aider à surmonter une peur quelconque, se serait cruel de lui refuser cela. C'était ce qui penchait le plus dans la balance.

Finalement, Scorpius n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il était assis en face de moi, les yeux perdus à travers le sol. Il était complètement immergé dans ces pensées.

- Tu cherche à voir la morgue ?

Scorpius sursauta et me regarda dans les yeux. Son visage s'assombrit, il ne répondit pas et repris sa position initiale.

- Scorpius ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ? **enchaîna-il **

**- **Pourquoi m'avoir proposé de… repartir avec toi ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Aucune envie de rentrer seul.

- Oui, je sais mais… il doit bien y avoir une autre raison ! Albus, James, moi, personne ne t'a jamais considéré comme un ami…

- Merci…

- Alors je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux. Cette fois, j'en fus certaine, il me cachait quelque chose. Mais après tout, nous n'étions pas amis alors il en avait parfaitement le droit. Seulement savoir qu'il gardait un secret voulait, pour moi, dire qu'il pouvait en garder des dizaines. Et qu'il pouvait être violent. Cela aussi pesait beaucoup dans la balance.

- Imaginons que j'accepte ta… proposition. Et que…

- Tu habites chez moi. Où est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter sans que ce soit une erreur.

- Pourquoi se serait une erreur ? Il n'y a pas de chien géant à trois têtes qui attend de te manger, chez moi, tu sais.

- Justement je ne sais pas.

On se tut. Un instant plus tard, Scorpius se levait vivement, il semblait énervé. Sûrement dû au manque de confiance que je lui montrais. Il sortit d'un pas lent et léger. Désireuse de réparer mon erreur, je finis rapidement ma part de tarte et empruntait le même chemin que lui. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas retrouvé. Il n'était pas dehors, pas dans ma chambre et certainement pas retournait à la cafétéria.

En attendant qu'il revienne, si, une fois de plus, il revenait, je rangeais le peu d'affaire que j'avais dans un grand sac. Je suis allée demander où était le docteur que j'attendais depuis le matin. L'infirmière m'informa qu'il avait une urgence, personne d'autre ne pouvait signer cette feuille à part lui. Impatientée, je suis retournée dans ma chambre mais n'y vis toujours de trace de Scorpius. Cette fois excédée, je me suis assise face à la fenêtre et me suis efforcée, vainement, de me calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer ?

Surprise, je me suis vivement retournée vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci se trouvait Scorpius, que j'avais reconnu grâce à sa voix, il paraissait en pleine réflexion et la ride qui se formait entre ses sourcils lorsqu'il les fronçait ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme.

Scorpius ressemblait beaucoup à se que j'avais pu voir de son père lors des commémorations des Guerres Sorcières. Ils étaient tous deux grands, fins et musclés. Leur cheveux étaient si blond qu'ils paraissaient parfois blanc, leur yeux qui variaient entre un bleu clair et un gris orageux voire métallique (toute fois, ceux de Scorpius était moins sévère.), ils avaient le même visage ovale, la même posture, la même présence. Tout comme Drago Malefoy à son époque, Scorpius Malefoy avait fait des ravages.

Pendant mes années à Poudlard, je trouvais que les filles qui étaient "amoureuse" étaient pathétiques. Mais à vrai dire, elles n'avaient pas totalement tord. Scorpius était beau naturellement, le nier serait inutile.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, Rose ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu es ici.

- Et le fait que je sois dans un hôpital ne te semble pas bizarre, à la base ?

- Si bien sûr. Mais ça ne fait qu'ajouter.

- Ajouter ?

- Oui. Le fait que tu sois à l'hôpital n'est pas normal. Tu ne veux dire à personne pourquoi tu es ici…

- Un accident.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi. Pourtant quelqu'un t'attend là-bas, un certain Vincent. Albus t'en a parlé. Et tu as détourné la conversation...

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout… je…

- Alors dis-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

Soudainement prise au piège, je me suis tue. Il avait raison. Si lui se posait toutes ses questions, qu'en était-il de mes parents et d'Albus ? D'autant plus que Scorpius était proche de la vérité. Si je répondais, même quelque chose de flou, il ferait un rapprochement qui le rapprocherait encore plus de la solution.

- Un accident.

- Je vais faire semblant de croire à ton mensonge.

- Et toi, alors ? **relançais-je**. Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu m'as dit que ça faisait près d'une semaine. Pourquoi tu es resté ici ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir seul.

Ainsi, nous avions tous les deux un secret à protéger. Nous nous sommes toisaient un instant avant de rire. Que nous avait-il prit, de nous suspecter mutuellement ?

En voyant Scorpius rire, j'ai de nouveau hésité. Devais-je accepter ou refuser sa proposition ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous ?

A la prochaine, ;)

LillyM.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Voilà la suite !

**Severine32, **je peux te demander pourquoi tu as décidé de suivre _Second Souffle _? Merci à toi ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 7

- D'accord, **soufflais-je.**

Je me suis lentement tournée vers Scorpius et j'ai rencontré ces yeux. Il semblait amuser, "mise au pied du mur". Je souris, amusée de voir qu'on pensait la même chose.

En effet, le médecin était _enfin_ arrivé. La fin de l'après-midi annonçait une douce soirée, et je n'avais toujours pas accepté ou refusé la proposition de Scorpius. Il était pourtant temps. Le grand brun est sorti, me laissant seul avec Scorpius. Celui-ci prit mon sac et m'invita, d'un geste de la main, à sortir avant lui de la chambre que j'avais occupée.

- Alors ? Quelle est notre destination ?

- Chez moi, **fis-je sombrement. **

Nous avons traversé les couloirs en silence et je remis quelques papiers administratifs à l'accueil. Scorpius était devant les portes coulissantes, grandes ouvertes. Il hésitait, je le sentais. En arrivant près de lui, je l'ai regardé, et j'ai hoché très légèrement la tête. Je sus qu'il avait vu mon geste quand il détourna le regard, magnifestement gêné.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir ?

- Parce que…

- Oui ? **l'encourageais-je. **Tu peux me le dire, Scorpius.

- Parce que j'ai peur…

Face à son silence, je me plantais devant lui et le regardais dans les yeux. Bien que plus petite que lui, il me fixa lui aussi. Il était stressé, son sentiment s'inscrivait imperceptiblement sur son visage, dans ses yeux exactement. Hésitante, je lui pris la main. Il prit une longue et profonde respiration mais ne se dégagea pas. Je raffermis alors ma prise autour de sa main, qui, étrangement me rassurait car je sentais que je n'étais pas seule, pour l'instant du moins.

- Peur de quoi ? **demandais-je calmement, pour me tirer de mes pensées. **Je ne te jugerais pas, Scorpius.

- De rien. Allons-y.

Je sentis ses doigts se serraient autour des miens et il avança lentement. Je me suis décallée et le laissais me tirer, interloquée. D'où venait ce courage ? Je ne dis pourtant rien et me laissais entrainer dehors par la main de Scorpius. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvé sous un ciel au soleil couchant, j'ai senti que Scorpius allait me lâcher la main. Prise d'une sourde panique, j'ai vivement tourné tout mon corps vers la droite. Il était là, attendant que je lui dise quoi faire. Pourtant le voir ne me rassura pas. Il pouvait disparaître à tout instant, me laissant dans la jungle de la vraie vie.

Il esquissa un minuscule sourire en coin, sans doute dû à ma panique, et me tendit une main sûre. Je repris mes esprits et attrapais sa main. Je nous fis transplaner devant chez moi. Fouillant mes poches pour trouver mes clefs, je délibérais intérieurement. J'avais décidé d'accepter, d'aller vivre, pour quelques temps, chez Scorpius, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Mais le faire entrer chez moi était un autre combat. Finalement, je laissais la porte ouverte et le laissais choisir pendant que je filais droit vers la chambre que j'avais tant chérie.

Il était tard et mes mouvement étaient saccadés tant j'avais peur de croiser Vincent. La présence de Scorpius ne changeait rien. Je vidais rapidement mes tiroirs et ouvrit la penderie brusquement. Je n'aurais sûrement pas assez de place dans le sac de sport que j'avais repris sur l'épaule du blond alors je lui laissais un sort pour qu'il soit plus profond sans changer de forme. J'y jetais, toujours aussi pressée, toutes mes affaires et passais dans la salle de bains, je répétais les mêmes mouvements.

J'avais l'impression d'être une voleuse. Une voleuse qui voler dans son propre appartement, qui une fugitive qui se volait pour changer de vie. Malgré cela, penser à Vincent ne faisait qu'ajouter à mon empressement.

Je rejoignis le salon et me tournais le couloir en face de moi. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur, voir ces murs, les portes pour allaient aux différentes pièces, voir l'agencement des pièces. Après tout, ça restait mon tout premier appartement seule.

J'entendis, derrière moi, Scorpius qui entrait, sans doute pour voir où j'en étais. Je le laissais regarder la pièce silencieusement, sans bouger. En entrant, j'avais précautionneusement évité les photos du temps où Vincent et moi étions "heureux". Cependant, le blond ne le fit pas.

- C'est… Vincent ?

Je me retournais vivement. Scorpius pointait du doigt une photo vieille de près de deux ans où Vincent et moi étions, tout sourire, dos à la mer.

- Oui, **affirmais-je froidement.**

A côté de cette photo, il y en avait une d'Albus et moi à Poudlard, pendant notre cinquième année. Voir le visage souriant de mon cousin se tournant vers moi et embrasser ma joue me rappela la raison de mon empressement. Je pris toutes les photos auxquelles je tenais et entendis Scorpius rire. Je me tournais vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Il était près du canapé gris contre le mur le plus proche de l'entrée. Il tourna vers des yeux rieurs et me demanda :

- Vous faites de combats de coqs, ici ? **rit-il, en utilisant une expression Moldue.**

Je m'approchais de lui pour de quoi il parlait, bien que je le sache déjà. Bien peu préparée, je ne pus empêcher les larmes monter en voyant quelques tâches de sang entre le canapé et la table basse. Scorpius se baissa pour voir ma réaction. Quand il vit mon visage, tout amusement a disparu de ses yeux. Je levais vers lui un regard qui, malgré ma volonté, était humide et vis qu'il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il réfléchissait et se rapprochait sûrement de la vérité que j'évertuais pourtant à cacher. Pour me dégager de son regard inquisiteur, je regardais l'horloge que j'avais clouée au mur quelques six mois plus tôt. Dix-huit heures trente six.

- Fais nous partir d'ici, **le priais-je faiblement. **

**-** Rose, est-ce qu'il te battait ?

Je pris soin de ne pas regarder vers lui. Levant ma baguette j'ai jeté un sort sur les photos qui étaient restées sur les étagères pour qu'elles tombent et que les verres se brisent.

- Rosalia !

Je l'ignorais toujours et partis vers la porte d'entrée pendant qu'il me suivait, exaspéré par mon silence significatif.

- Rose, réponds moi ! Est-ce que ce Vincent te battait ?

Je me sentais désemparée. J'aurais aimé qu'il cesse de poser cette question. Parce que pour l'instant il était comme un point d'attache pour moi. Pour que je ne me perde pas dans ma folie, pour que je n'oublie pas ce que j'avais déjà traversé, pour que je ne sois plus seule. Alors par pitié Merlin, qu'il se taise ! Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il connaisse la vérité. C'était _mon _problème.

- Rosali…

- Cesse de poser des questions stupides et fais nous partir, s'il te plait, Scorpius, **le coupais-je.**

Mon ton suppliant du le convaincre puisqu'il prit ma main et nous fit transplaner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant un grand manoir, à l'air plus joyeux que lorsque mes parents y avait été pendant la guerre (à ce qu'ils m'avaient raconté). Concentré, Scorpius m'invita à entrer et nous gravîmes l'allée à pied, ce qui m'étonna de la part de Scorpius, descendant une longue lignée de sorciers au sang "pur". Cependant, pour ne pas avoir affaire à un interrogatoire, je l'ai suivi sans rien dire.

- Pose donc ton sac, **dit-il lorsque nous fûmes entrés. **

J'obtempérais sans rien dire et le suivis lentement. Il me fit traverser quelques couloirs dont je ne me souviendrais sans doute jamais. Une peur s'insinua en moi. _Il est terriblement facile de séquestrer quelqu'un ici, papa et maman n'avait pas tord… _Toutefois, je secouais la tête discrètement pour dissiper ses pensées. J'avais choisi de faire confiance à Scorpius, je ne pouvais plus me rétracter.

Scorpius s'arrêta devant une porte, mis la main sur la poignée et se tourna vers moi. Il tenta de me sonder, je tournais la tête vers la porte pour le distraire. Malheureusement, ma ruse ne fonctionna pas.

- Rosalia, comment es-tu arrivée à Saint Mangouste ?

- Par transplanage, **répondis-je, faussement sûre de moi. **

- Tu sais très ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'es réellement arrivée ?

- Un accident, je n'arrête pas de le répéter !

- C'est un mensonge ! Tu as menti à tous les médecins, à Albus, à tes parents, à moi, tu es arrivée dans un état sévère, tu as peur des gens autour de toi…

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

- Tu as brisé tous les cadres où ce Vincent était en photos, **énuméra-t-il, plus pour lui que pour continuer la conversation. Il réfléchissait à voix haute pour que je cède et que je lui avoue ce qu'il voulait entendre. **Et il y avait ces tâches de sang. Ce n'était pas de simple tâche, tu n'aurais pas réagis comme tu l'as fait sinon…

Il concentra son regard sur moi. Cette fois, ces yeux ne tentaient pas de me faire répondre sans mon autorisation mais semblaient empli de pitié. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de me prendre en pitié !

- Et toi, Scorpius, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné les réponses que je voulais ! **attaquais-je alors. **Pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps à l'hôpital ? Ne me dis que c'était pour moi parce que ça n'aura absolument aucun sens. Alors ?

Son visage se ferma et je ne vis qu'une légère colère envahir ces traits. Excédée, j'entrais vivement dans la pièce qu'il allait ouvrir avant de prendre la parole. Ne prenant pas la peine d'observer la pièce, je me suis laissais tombée sur le lit double à baldaquin. J'attendis d'entendre les pas de Scorpius s'éloigner. Lorsque le couloir fut à nouveau silencieux, je me retournais pour contempler le plafond immaculé.

Était-ce une première dispute ? L'avais-je blessé ? Comment allais-je me faire pardonner ? N'avais-je pas avoué tout ce qu'il voulait savoir par ma colère ? Sûrement.

- Hé merde !

* * *

Des avis, chers lecteurs ? A vos reviews !

Merci d'être passé !

LillyM.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Me voilà avec le chapitre 8, les enfants !

Patience,**Thilde**, patience !

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 8

La veille, j'étais restée allongé sur le lit de longues heures avant de m'endormir. Je n'avais pas vu Scorpius depuis notre semblant de dispute, en début de soirée.

En me réveillant, ce matin, je m'étais sentie un peu déboussolée. J'avais repris mes esprits en voyant mon sac, au pied du lit. Je m'étais lentement levée, pour éviter des vertiges mal venus. La chambre avait une taille absolument royale. Mon appartement entier aurait pu y entrer facilement. La décoration était simple et dans des tons particulièrement clairs. Derrière d'épais rideaux qui tranchaient, par leur couleur vive, se trouvait une haute fenêtre qui possédait un large rebord. A quelques mètres, découpée dans le mur du fond, en face du lit, il y avait une porte à peine visible, car elle était aussi dans les tons des murs. Je priais Merlin pour que ce soit une salle de bain, un peu moins spacieuse que la chambre. Effectivement, derrière la porte se trouvait une salle de bain, qui devait faire la moitié de la chambre en surface. Dans les mêmes tons, elle accueillait en son centre une grande et profonde baignoire en marbre immaculé, une vasque grise entre un long miroir et un meuble discret était à gauche, une haute fenêtre à droite. L'absence d'effets personnels me fit penser que la salle d'eau devait servir uniquement la chambre que je venais de quitter.

Dans la dite-chambre, j'ouvrais vivement le sac que j'avais ramené et en sorti une robe que je n'avais pas porté depuis une éternité au moins et retournais dans l'autre pièce. Là, je fis couler l'eau dans la cabine de douche que je n'avais pas vue au départ. Peut-être était-ce une pièce trop équipée, pourtant je n'y prêtai pas immédiatement attention.

L'eau détendit lentement mes muscles. J'arrivais à peine à croire que j'étais aussi crispée. Lorsque j'eus fini de me doucher, je restais dans la cabine, le temps que l'eau ne s'écoule dans la tuyauterie. Une serviette autour de moi, je retournais dans la chambre afin d'enfiler la robe que j'avais laissé sur la literie parme. Une fois prête, la main sur la poignée de porte, j'hésitais à sortir. Je n'étais pas sûre de trouver mon chemin, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi dire à Scorpius, pas sûre de pouvoir le regarder en face en sachant qu'il connaissait bien trop de chose à mon propos. Mais l'idée de rester seule ici, enfermée dans cette chambre, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire blond des lieux décide de venir me sortir de là, me motiva.

Une fois dans le couloir, je tentais de me souvenir par où nous étions arrivé la veille. Je pris donc le couloir par la gauche et suivait mes souvenirs jusqu'à me retrouver dans le hall d'entrer. Au moins, si un jour je voulais fuir, je serais capable de sortir. Selon la logique des vieux sorciers qui avaient du construire cette maison, les premières ne devaient pas être occupés par les propriétaires, à l'époque, c'était mal vu. Je laissais donc quatre portes passer puis ouvrit la cinquième à droite. Manque de chance, je suis arrivée dans une pièce spacieuse occupée par des elfes de maison, uniquement. Maman se serait précipitée vers eux, les effrayant sans aucun doute, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien traités. Cependant, je ne fis que leur demander s'ils savaient où était Scorpius.

Un petit elfe, qui ne semblait pas occupé, prit la peine de me mener jusqu'à ce qu'il appelait la _terrasse du dehors. _Devant une porte, il remit son vêtement correctement et l'ouvrit. Il s'avança et m'annonça alors que je ne voyais personne. A sa suite et sans réfléchir, je suis entrée. C'était une sorte de véranda dont la baie vitrée menait sur un large jardin. Scorpius était de dos, accouché à une rambarde en bois foncé. Je ne voyais pas son visage, je ne savais même s'il avait entendu l'elfe, s'il savait que j'étais là. Mais malgré moi, j'ai apprécié ce que je voyais. Indiscutablement, Scorpius était beau, même de dos.

- Dopey a été ravi de vous être utile, **dit l'elfe, qui m'avait accompagné, en prenant congé. **

**- **Merci, Dopey, **répondis-je sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire.**

Quand j'ai à nouveau tourné les yeux vers Scorpius, je remarquais qu'il y avait une tasse fumante à côté de lui. Savait-il que j'étais là ou l'avait-il mise là pour lui ? J'ai avancé le plus silencieusement que je pus et j'ai attendu un signe de vie quelconque. Après une minute, je commençais à avoir peur de l'avoir vexé la veille, voire blessé.

Cependant, il se tourna légèrement vers et désigna sans parler la tasse près de son coude. Je fus soulagée, sans réelle raison car il ne m'avait pas parlé, mais il ne m'ignorait plus. J'ai attrapé des deux mains la tasse brulante et me suis assise sur le Rocking Chair derrière lui. Après avoir observer quelques instants le paysage, Scorpius se tourna vers moi et me regarda comme il l'avait depuis que je m'étais réveillée, à Saint Mangouste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, il n'en voulait. Du moins, il souhaitait oublier pour l'instant l'altercation de la veille.

- Joli domaine, **tentais-je pour ouvrir la conversation. **

- Un peu trop grand pour moi seul mais c'est joli.

- Tu as grandi ici ?

- Oui.

- Quel bel endroit pour éduquer un enfant.

Il esquissa un sourire. Ce sourire me déçut parce qu'il n'était pas aussi franc que celui de la veille au matin, avant l'arrivé du médecin.

- Ca dépend quel endroit.

- Je sais, **soufflais-je, devant ces yeux interrogateurs. ** Ma mère s'est fait torturée ici. Oncle Harry et papa ont été enfermés.

- Ah oui. Je le sais aussi.

Je lui souris faiblement. Maman parlait toujours de cet épisode de sa vie avec émotion. Papa la couvait du regard et remerciait silencieusement tante Ginny et grand-mère Molly.

- Que comptes-tu faire de ta journée ?

- Strictement rien, **répondit Scorpius en étirant ces bras. **Et toi ?

- Je vais essayer de retrouver ma… la chambre.

Scorpius rit, les yeux moqueurs. J'étais certaine qu'il s'était perdu plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Ce couloir-là est le plus simple à trouver. En partant d'ici, tu longe le couloir, tu monte au premier, tu tourne deux fois à gauche et une fois à droite. Il y a un portrait de mon arrière-grand-père, le père de mon père. Ta chambre c'est la troisième porte.

- Deux fois à gauche, une fois à droite, c'est noté.

- Viens, je te fais visiter le jardin.

Je le regardais disparaître dans l'escalier en bois qui était à notre droite. Enfilant à nouveau mes chaussures, je l'ai suivi dans l'allée. On marcha un long moment, le long de cette allée de graviers, en silence. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, au moins quand je jetais un regard discret vers lui. J'aurais voulu savoir à quoi il pensait, mais rien ne le laissait voir.

La pelouse verte scintillait à la lumière du jour naissant, grâce à la rosée de la nuit. J'avais envie d'y plonger mes pieds nus, comme quand j'étais petite chez grand-mère Molly, avec Albus. Mais Scorpius suivait scrupuleusement le sentier alors je le suivais. Me mordant la lèvre, je me suis retenue de lui demander pourquoi.

Je jetais un nouveau regard vers le grand blond, qui étais à contre jour. Ses yeux, bleus tirant vers le gris, fixaient l'horizon. Il essayait de ne pas se tourner vers moi. Cette fois, il sut que je l'avais regardé. Gênée d'avoir été surprise dans ma contemplation, j'ai vivement détourné les yeux. Quelques mètres plus loin, je sentais son regard. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui et automatiquement nous nous sommes arrêtés. Sans rien dire, je sus à quoi il pensait. Tout était écrit dans ses yeux, chose inhabituelle. Il se demandait toujours ce qui m'était arrivé pour j'atterrisse à l'hôpital. Ce dialogue silencieux me mit mal à l'aise alors, prenant les devants je me suis remise à marcher. Il mit un moment à me suivre, je sentais ses yeux brulant ma nuque alors que je relevais mes cheveux.

Pour éviter de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, je prêtais plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Mais même le ciel aux couleurs rosé, le soleil montant distraitement, l'odeur forte de fleurs, de gazon fraichement coupé, de bois ne put dissiper mes pensées. Et toutes celles-ci se concentraient sur le grand blond qui marchait quelques mètres derrière moi.

Je doutais de moi. J'avais décidé de faire confiance à Scorpius, j'avais accepté son hospitalité. Mais n'étais-ce pas lui manqué de respect et lui retirer ma confiance que de ne pas lui répondre. D'autant plus que, visiblement, il était sûr de lui. Et il n'attendait que sa confirmation. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant savoir ce qui m'était arrivé ? Que ferait-il avec la vérité entre les mains ? Que pourrait-il faire ?

En me posant toutes ses questions, d'autres ne firent que s'ajouter. En l'apercevant près de moi, le jour de mon réveil, il était automatiquement devenu mon point d'attache. Ainsi, je ne sombrais pas seule dans la folie. Même si j'avais peur qu'il ne se retourne contre moi, j'étais soulagée de savoir qu'il était près de moi. Si j'avais été seule après être entré à Saint Mangouste, je serais sûrement pantoise chez moi. Tout aurait recommencé et en ce moment, je serais certainement une fois de plus couverte de bleus. Mais Scorpius s'était endormi, la tête posée sur le lit médical. Je n'étais pas seule, je n'avais succombé à aucune folie, je n'étais pas seule.

Je m'étais réellement en sécurité avec lui lorsque je lui avais repris la main, devant l'hôpital avant de transplaner chez moi. Il avait semble-t-il été soulagé lui aussi. Mais la n'était pas la question. D'où venait ce soulagement ? Pourquoi avoir peur à la fois de la folie et de la solitude ? Pourquoi avoir peur de Scorpius et de ne plus l'avoir ? A quoi rimait cette proposition ? Pouvais-je être ami avec lui ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une réelle amitié ? Pouvais-je en vivre une avec lui ? Ce soulagement ne venait-il pas d'une amitié naissante ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? **demanda Scorpius, me faisant sursauté.**

- Je m'interroge.

- A quel propos ?

Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire.

- Pourquoi la Terre est ronde, quand les sorciers sont nés, est-ce que Merlin a réellement existé, ce genre de chose.

- Je vois.

Il se plongea à nouveau dans le silence, cette fois à côté de moi.

- Scorpius ?

- Hmm ?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir… comment je suis arrivée à Sainte Mangouste ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas immédiatement, il mit si longtemps à trouver ses mots que je fini par penser qu'il ne répondrait pas.

- Ce genre de comportement m'exaspère. Frapper quelqu'un, je veux dire, **prononça-t-il lentement. **Mon père a toujours veillé à ce que nous, ma mère et moi, ne vivions pas ce que lui-même et sa mère avait vécu.

Une roseraie commençait à droite, du côté de Scorpius.

- Voilà qui explique cette… pépinière. Ma mère appelait cela comme ça. Elle adorait les fleurs et venait ici, par tous les temps, pour s'occuper de ses fleurs. Entre, **m'invita-t-il en tendant une main vers une petite allée. **

**- **Ce n'est pas en ces termes qu'on m'a parlé du Grand Drago Malefoy.

- Je m'en doute, figure-toi. Mon père a changé après la Seconde Guerre Sorcière. Un jour, j'ai volé un de ses souvenirs et j'ai plongé la tête dans sa Pensine. Il était à Poudlard et était vraiment mauvais. Je n'ai reconnu mon père ce jour-là. Je me rappelle exactement ce qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a surpris : _"Scorpius, ce genre de comportement ne t'apportera que la solitude." _Ça m'a complètement dissuadé. Mais je suppose que ça ne répond pas à ta question…

* * *

Un avis, cher lecteurs, chère lectrice ?

Faites-vous plaisir !

Merci d'être passé,

LillyM.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour/bonsoir, les enfants. C'est pas bien, **les coups de gueule, **hein ! Mais voilà, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : à savoir que j'ai publié le chapitre précédent le jeudi 18. Le jour même, vous avez été 15 à le lire, le lendemain 6, hier 5. Ce qui m'amène à me poser quelques questions : qu'est-ce qui vous a fait tenir jusque là ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez pour la suite ? Pourquoi vous ne "reviewez" pas ? Ca vous dit de vous m'agnifester cette fois ?

En parlant de se manifester... **la-ptite-souris, **tu m'as complètement embrouillé... Mais après re-(re-re) lecture (xD), je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison... Et, pour être franche, c'est pas la première fois que je fais une erreur de ce genre... Une fois, j'ai dit qu'on était le 31 novembre... :S Bref, je te remercie pour ta review et je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise !

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 9

Attrapant une autre robe, je me suis dirigée vers l'armoire, contre le mur du fond.

Après notre conversation, Scorpius m'a fait visiter la pépinière de sa mère. Je comprenais la passion de cette femme, ses fleurs étaient magnifiques. Il n'avait pas pu répondre à ma question, parce qu'il ne pensait pas savoir lui-même pourquoi il voulait tant cette réponse. En rentrant chez lui, en fin d'après-midi, il m'avait proposé d'aller ranger mes affaires dans les meubles pendant qu'il réglait une petite affaire qu'un autre elfe, Sleepy, était venu lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Je l'avais regardé, légèrement hésitante. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester assez longtemps pour avoir une raison d'emménager, en quelque sorte. Il m'avait pressé de rentrer, toujours avec ce regard rempli de pitié. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me regardait pas avec pitié mais avec compassion. Mais n'étais-ce pas la même chose ?

Presque tout était rangé à présent. Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise : cette maison n'était pas la mienne, ce n'étais pas ma chambre. J'avais l'impression de m'introduire dans une habitation qui ne voulait pas de moi.

Je m'étais distraitement arrêtée devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le long jardin. De là, je voyais l'endroit où j'avais retrouvé Scorpius ce matin. Celui-ci frappa à la porte, me faisant sursauter, et je me suis sentie tout de suite mieux. Peut-être étais-ce la solitude qui m'avait fait sentir ainsi.

- Tout se passe bien ?

Il avait l'air aussi gêné que moi quelques instants plus tôt.

- Entre, Scorpius, tu es chez toi, **l'encourageais-je avec ironie. **Pour franche, je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place…

- Le manoir fait toujours cet effet, à première vue.

- Tu veux que toutes les personnes étrangères qui se sont installées ici ce sont senties rejetées par la maison ?

- Tu te sens rejetée ? **demanda Scorpius, piqué par la curiosité, en s'approchant. **

Pour éviter son regard, j'ai continué ma besogne.

- Oui… enfin… _pas tout à fait. _J'ai l'impression que ma place n'est pas ici, que je n'ai pas le droit d'installer ces affaires dans cette armoire…

- Le manoir est toujours repoussant à première vue, je t'assure. Et je t'assure aussi que tu es la bienvenue ici.

Je me retournais vers Scorpius, pour lui sourire. Mais il s'est jeté sur le lit et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Attrapant une pile de jean, je le vis se redresser sur un coude et me regarder retourner vers la commode qui était à côté d'une coiffeuse en bois travaillé.

- Etais-ce un choix ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Avais-tu _choisi _de ne plus voir ta famille ?

Je me suis vivement tournée vers lui pour voir s'il plaisantait ou quoi que se soit qui prouvait qu'il ne posait pas cette question sérieusement. Aucune trace d'amusement ou de taquinerie. Je soupirais et évitais ses yeux. Je commençais à en avoir assez de le fuir constamment. Il soupira à son tour et se jeta à nouveau sur le lit.

- Tu peux me faire confiance. A qui veux-tu que je le répète ?

Sautant à côté de lui sur le lit, je poussais le sac, pas tout à fait vide, pour qu'il atteigne le coffre qui était au bout du lit.

- Je n'ai simplement pas envie d'en parler. Pour l'instant.

Il sembla perplexe mais ne dit rien, à mon grand étonnement. Je finis ma tâche rapidement et me remis à côté de Scorpius silencieusement. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas et préférais ne pas y réfléchir.

- C'est parce qu'on ne se connait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca joue, évidement.

- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, dis le au moins à Albus.

Albus, qui, s'il savait la vérité, serait blessé de savoir que je ne lui avais pas dit toute la vérité. Albus qui serait capable de tuer Vincent pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Albus...

- Mauvaise idée. Et je te fais confiance…

Devant son regard inquisiteur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Pas assez, certes.

Il haussa les épaules. Est-ce qu'il me faisait confiance, lui ?

- Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ? **répondit-il du tac au tac.**

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Pendant quelques instants, il garda un silence obstiné. Pourtant, et étrangement, je savais qu'il me répondrait, parce qu'il avait la même expression que dans le jardin, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Tu as raison, on ne se connait pas assez.

J'allais répliquer quand un elfe de maison, un troisième qui répondait lui au nom de Grumpy, apparu sur le pas de la porte et annonça avec humeur que le repas allait leur être servi. Notre conversation fut interrompue et Scorpius enchaina sur un fait divers qu'il avait lu dans le journal, avant que je ne me réveille.

Installés dans une longue pièce, Scorpius mangeait en silence, jetant des regards brefs à une chaise vide. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais je ne voulais pas lui demander, il semblait trop anxieux. Peu après, il est retourné dans une pièce qui m'était inconnue et s'y est enfermé presque toute l'après-midi.

Moi, je suis restée sur la terrasse que nous avions occupée le matin un moment avant de repartir vers le jardin. J'ai minutieusement suivit le chemin tracé des allées, sans quitter des yeux l'herbe grasse que je longeais. Avec un soleil si haut dans le ciel, les fleurs de la pépinière de madame Malefoy étaient une telle splendeur ! Toutes étaient très colorées, et parfumaient les allées. Parfois l'odeur était trop forte ou trop concentrée. Plusieurs fois, en me tournant vers la bâtisse, je crus voir une silhouette se découpait derrière une fenêtre.

Assise sur un banc en pierre, toujours dans la pépinière, un crac sonore se fit entendre et un énième elfe de maison apparut en face de moi.

- Bashful vous localise, mademoiselle Weasley.

La créature partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle était simplement venue me localiser. Me _localiser ? _Pourquoi ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de me pencher sur la question, Scorpius s'assit soudainement à côté de moi, dans le sens inverse.

- Tu aimes les fleurs, Weasley ?

- Pas particulièrement, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, enfermé ?

- Rien de particulier.

- Tu as combien d'elfes exactement ?

- Cinq. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as les appelés comme les nains de Blanche-Neige. En tout cas ce que j'ai vu ! Dopey, Sleepy, Drumpy, Bashful ! Comment s'appelle le dernier ?

- Doc, **dit Scorpius, grincheux. **

J'éclatais de rire. Scorpius m'a regardé comme si je sortais de la psychiatrie de Saint Mangouste.

- Blanche-Neige ! Tu connais ce conte Moldu ?

- Non.

- C'est génial ! Les deux prochains, il faut que tu les appelles Happy et Sneezy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les deux autres nains dans Blanche-Neige s'appellent ainsi. Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy.

- Même dans un conte Moldu, les personnages ont des elfes de maison ?

- Ce sont… Mais non ! Scorpius, les nains accueillent Blanche-Neige parce qu'elle en danger. Ce sont ces amis, ils travaillent à la mine et elle reste chez eux le temps qu'elle puisse retrouver son prince.

- Son prince ! C'est ridicule ! **s'exclama Scorpius, cependant amusé. **

- C'est pour les petites filles.

- Y en a d'autres ?

- Pleins.

On reprit le chemin du manoir, lentement. L'air se rafraichissait et j'entourais mon buste de mon gilet, me déportant inconsciemment vers Scorpius.

Quelques heures plus tard, Scorpius, dans une énième pièce du manoir, était avachis dans un canapé sombre. Le salon était décoré dans de sombres couleurs, faite de différentes teintes de violet, un feu crépitait dans l'âtre, malgré la saison. Scorpius semblait plongé dans ses pensées, de sombres et douloureuses pensées.

- Salut, **tentais-je pour le réveiller.**

**- **Salut, **répondit-il tout bas.**

M'approchant lentement de lui, je le vis se redresser. Je me suis assise à même le sol, près de lui. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Manifestez-vous, les enfants, encouragez-moi donc !

Merci d'être passé !

LillyM.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour/bonsoir, me revoilà ! Une petite coupure pour notre Rosalia internationale ! Chapitre "beaucoup" plus long que d'habitude ! Un peu plus du double...

Merci, les loulous, pour vos review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aillez répondu !

**Guest, **ne me dit pas ça, je vais me croire privilégier ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci !

**Lisanna** (joli prénom !), je te remercie pour tous tes bons conseils ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les mettre en pratique ! Je suis désolée pour la longueur des chapitres mais c'est que j'ai l'impression que si je les fais plus longs, ils vont être lassant… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis loin de te trouver trop dure, bien au contraire ! En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mon coup de gueule !

**Elythie… **mais "la critique ne sert qu'à améliorer" ! Enfin… La critique constructive ! Comment ça va se terminer… en bain de sang ! X) Merci pour tout, **Elythie ! **

Toutes mes excuses pour les affreuses fautes restantes !

Sur ce, les enfants, je vous laisse en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 10

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, pour voir le soleil se lever, je m'avançais impatiente vers le centre de la chambre. Tout en me concentrant, j'invoquais en moi le souvenir d'un vaste domaine et me laissais transplaner placidement.

J'atterris en silence sur une pelouse verte. Je me tournais vivement, et vis deux silhouettes qui se tournaient brusquement l'une vers l'autre. Plus personne ne devait être attendu, à cette heure ! De là où j'étais, j'entendis ma grand-mère, qui m'avait reconnu de si loin, hurler _"mon bébééééééé_". Je la vis pousser maman sans douceur et quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans l'ouverture de la porte, suivie par tout le monde, sans doute alerté par ses cris de joie.

Si grand-mère Molly avait été la première à sortir, c'est James qui m'atteint le premier. M'étouffant entre ses bras incroyablement musclés, il m'a emporté dans son sillage. Je ne pus échapper, avec bonheur, à l'étreinte de Grand-mère Molly, qui m'a pincé les joues pour leur donner une couleur plus vive, qui me trouvait trop amaigrie. Lily me tint dans ses bras rapidement pour ne pas se faire écraser. Tous me prirent dans leur bras, sourires soulagés et réjouis inscrit sur leur visage. J'aurais facilement pu laisser échapper une larme si je n'étais pas si heureuse. Je mis un moment à calmer mon rire nerveux.

Je me rendis rapidement compte de l'absence d'Albus. J'avais pourtant fait la connaissance de sa femme ! Un coup d'œil vers James et il comprit ce qui me tracassait. Il me fit un signe de tête discret et je le suivis, en sortant ma baguette de ma poche.

- Il est assez… bouleversé que tu aies décidé de partir. Il est un peu… déprimé. Après presque deux ans et demi sans t'avoir vu, je crois qu'il espérait que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Faisant apparaître un bouquet de fleur dans ma main, je lui jetais un regard contrit.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je sais, Rosa. C'est à lui que tu devras le dire.

On fit quelques mètres en silence avant qu'il ne m'arrête et, malgré sa hauteur, me regarde dans les yeux.

- Rosalia, pourquoi tu es partie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le regarder dans les yeux et savoir que j'allais lui mentir était dur. James avait toujours veillé sur moi, comme un grand frère, on était proche, pas autant que je l'étais avec Albus, mais ça me faisait mal au cœur de devoir lui mentir. Maudit sois-tu, Vincent !

- Je ne sais pas trop… **fis-je évasive.**

- Tu pourras toujours tout me dire, Rosa. En attendant… tu m'as manqué, fleur séchée !

En prononçant le surnom qu'il me donnait lorsqu'on était enfant, il coinça ma tête entre son bras et son torse. De son poing fermé, il le frotta contre mon crâne, riant aux éclats. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, je l'aurais tué pour ça ! Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui en vouloir… Un instant plus tard, nous étions sous un grand sol-pleureur. J'avais toujours trouvé cet arbre majestueux, Grand-père Arthur l'adorait. Il l'avait planté à la fin de la Guerre Sorcière, en mémoire à Fred.

A côté de la tombe de mon grand-père, j'ai fait apparaître un hologramme. _Son _hologramme. Malheureusement, ma mémoire faiblissant, l'image ressemblait de moins en moins à Grand-père Arthur.

- Grand-père !

- Rosalia, petit fleur !

- Tu me manque, Grand-père !

- Vous aussi, vous me manquez, mes enfants, vous aussi.

Il disparut rapidement et je me baissais pour mettre les fleurs contre la pierre. Cet homme manquait cruellement au monde.

- Alors, Jamie, Al est où ?

- Comme d'habitude, ma belle.

Je le remerciais, embrassais sa joue et m'avançais à grand pas vers le fond du jardin. Je courrais presque, en fait ! Arrivée au pied de l'arbre, je le contournais au trois quart et vis avec satisfaction que l'échelle était toujours dans le même état. J'attrapais le premier barreau et regardais en haut. La trappe était fermée. Je gravis du mieux que je pus l'échelle. Une fois en haut, je me suis cognée le haut du crane contre la trappe en bois. Douloureux… J'allais à reculons sur quelques barreaux, ouvris la trappe et y passais ma tête.

Avec de grands efforts, je suis parvenue à me hisser sur le plancher. J'avais plus dix ans ! Emue, je constatais que rien n'avait changé. A gauche, le vide, à ma droite, notre refuge. Ça semblait néanmoins beaucoup plus petit qu'autrefois. Une fois redressée sur mes deux pieds, je m'éloignais hâtivement du bord, qui exposait un vide assez… haut. Notre cabane en haut de notre arbre était composée d'une unique pièce où deux portes se faisait parfaitement face, et sur les deux murs restant, deux fenêtres étaient découpées. Mais il était à présent impossible de pousser les volets en bois, ils s'étaient figés avec le temps.

Albus n'était pas à l'intérieur donc naturellement, j'ai traversé la pièce et suis sortie de l'autre côté. Cette fois, je le trouvais adossé à la balustrade, il regardait l'horizon, mêlé aux branches. En le voyant ainsi, je me suis vaguement dit qu'il ressemblait à Scorpius. Je secouai la tête pour effacer ses pensées. Je m'approchais de lui en silence, je savais qu'il savait que j'étais là. Je fis glisser ma main sur son épaule et je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

-Ravie de te voir, Al' !

- Pareillement, **exagéra l'interpellé, **fleur séchée.

Fleur séchée ! _Fleur séchée ! _James m'avait toujours appelé comme ça, mais Albus utilisait ce surnom lorsqu'il était blessé. Son mariage ? Ma séquestration ? Mon mensonge ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, **murmurai-je calmement. **

- C'est peu dire !

- J'ai rencontré ta femme, Al.

- Ah oui ? Tu en as pensé quoi ?

Je pris soin de bien choisir mes mots. Juste _au cas où…_

- Elle a l'air gentil !

- Elle l'est. Elle te plaira quand tu la connaitras, tu verras.

- Je te fais confiance.

Albus coula un regard vers moi. Il semblait pensif… Vas y, Al', dis-moi tout !

- Tu n'es pas partie ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais partir, finalement. C'est trop réjouissant de pouvoir venir et revenir, encore et encore !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es retournée chez toi ?

- Non, **dis-je fermement. **

_L'espoir se faufile dans ses yeux…_

- Tu restes alors ?!

- Ouais !

Il me prit dans ses bras, serrant _un peu_ trop fort, et me dit qu'il était content de me revoir, qu'il avait cru perdre la tête sans moi. _"Jamie était insupportable ! "_

J'eus un léger rire, coupé par l'accusé, qui, d'en bas, venait, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, nous chercher.

- Albiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinuuuuuuuuuuus, Rosaaaaaaaliaaaaa ! Venez vite, bande de mioches ! J'ai super faiiiiim !

James avait été bon enfant, Scorpius fut grossier. James réitéra, plus violemment :

-Dépêchez ! J'ai faim !

Albus et moi avons éclaté de rire et nous sommes pressés de descendre, légèrement affamés nous aussi.

Les deux jeunes Potter et moi sommes retournés sur la terrasse du Terrier. Attablés entre les deux frères, en face de leur sœur, le reste de la famille s'est pressée autour de moi. Fiona, visiblement mécontente que l'attention qu'on lui dérobait, s'assit à une extrémité. Oncle Harry et tante Ginny venait d'arriver, ils se sont immédiatement assis avec papa et maman. Quand tante Ginny m'a aperçu, elle m'a élancé et oncle Harry m'a attrapé la main.

Malgré tout, Vincent, son comportement, mon internement, je n'avais rien oublié de l'ambiance parfaite qui régnait au Terrier pendant les déjeuners familiaux.

Grand-mère Molly passait les plats un par un et couvait du regard tout le monde. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Je les avais toujours connu ainsi, mais aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, j'ai trouvé oncle Harry, tante Ginny, papa et maman particulièrement jeune. Roxanne et Hugo étaient repartis, malgré l'œillade réprobatrice de Grand-mère, jouer avec Dominique, Lucy et Louis. Comme quand nous étions gamins, James et Albus se sont associés, d'un accord commun silencieux, pour m'enquiquiner par tous les moyens possibles, c'est Lily qui m'a porté secours.

- James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, laissez votre cousine ! **gronda Harry.**

Les deux garçons ont grimacés. Leur père les appelés par leurs prénoms complets que lorsqu'il était terriblement sérieux. Instantanément, ils ont baissé leur tête et ils se sont tus. Albus a glissé un regard discret vers moi et m'a fait les gros yeux. J'éclatais d'un rire enfantin qui sonnait nouveau à mes oreilles.

- Laisse oncle Harry ! Ca m'aurait presque manqué, ces chamailleries.

James, content que son père détourne son attention, s'est tourné vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il me chatouilla quelques instants avant que je ne puisse attraper le verre en face de nous. Je l'en menaçais, visiblement vainement, et lui lançais l'eau au visage. Bondissant sur mes pieds, j'ai bousculé Albus, qui m'a suivi dans mon empressement, et James nous a poursuivi.

Je me sentais bien, à jouer comme si j'étais encore une enfant, à rire comme si je n'avais pas été privé de joie pendant plusieurs mois. Ici, avec ma famille, je me sentais _chez moi. _

Grand-mère Molly, toujours attablée, s'égosillait, sans résultat, pour que nous retournions à table. Lorsqu'elle nous vit calmé et tranquillement assis dans l'herbe, elle s'approcha en boitillant. Vivement, je me suis levée pour l'aider mais elle s'arrêta quand je lui attrapais le bras.

- Rosie-chérie…

_Rosie-chérie, Rosa, Rose, Fleur séchée…_Quel bonheur, ces petits surnoms !

-Tu m'aide à débarrasser ?

Grand-mère Molly, tout le monde la connaissait. Et quand elle s'adressait particulièrement à quelqu'un pour débarrasser la table, monter à l'étage, ou autre, c'était qu'elle voulait parler seule à seul. Je lui souris tendrement et la suivis de près pour l'aider.

J'empilais les assiettes d'un coup de baguette et entrais dans la cuisine.

- Chérie, tu as été voir ton grand-père ?

- Bien sûr !

- Bien, bien !

Elle s'afféra autour de la table de la cuisine.

- Grand-mère, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? **s'insurgea-t-elle faussement. **Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

- Je sais, je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas pu parler, juste toi et moi ?

- Tu veux dire _parler sentiment_ toutes les deux, **corrigeais-je doucement. **

**- **Oh ! Rosie, tu me connais ! Bien sûr que je parle de ça ! Alors c'est fini avec ton Vincent ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ?

- Non ! Non.

- Alors, dis-moi, c'est qui ?

Grand-mère Molly était la femme la plus enthousiaste que j'eus l'occasion de connaître quand il s'agissait d'histoire d'amour.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Grand-mère ?

Elle me jeta son regard spécial _je sais que tu sais. _Elle sut que je ne comprenais pas car elle expliqua :

- Le jeune homme auquel tu pense ! A moins que ce ne soit toujours Vincent… Rosie-chérie, ça s'est mal…

- Non ! **la coupais-je, presque outrée. **Je suis très heureuse d'être séparer de lui.

- Qui c'est alors ?

- Mais Grand-mère, il n'y a personne !

- Rosalia Weasley…

Je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'elle prenne ce ton. On aurait largement pu la comparer à un personnage d'une série policière Moldue !

- Je te connais depuis combien de temps ?

- Presque vingt ans, Grand-mère, depuis ma naissance.

- Exactement ! Et je sais quand tu es rêveuse !

- C'est que je suis particulièrement heureuse de vous retrouver…

Lorsqu'elle avait cette expression, Grand-mère avait toujours raison. Seulement, je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait avoir raison.

- Non. Il y a un jeune homme derrière ce petit sourire !

Elle était absolument catégorique. Résolument sûre d'elle, assurément certaine de ce qu'elle assurait. Je la regardais, éberluée. Finalement, je lui cédais.

- Bon, Grand-mère, on va faire ça : dès que je sais à quel "jeune homme" je pense, je te le dis. D'accord ?

- Parfait, ma petite chérie. Tu seras heureuse !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Un bonheur si tendre ne peut être que partagé.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. N'y avait-il que ma grand-mère qui était si étrange ? Elle aurait pu faire voyante. Néanmoins, je ne pus empêcher le doute s'insinuer en moi. Après avoir eut sept enfants, son lot de catastrophes et de drames, deux enfants de cœur, il me semblait qu'elle avait de l'expérience.

Albus est entré vivement dans la cuisine en poussant la porte battante avec son dos. Il nous sourit, tout le monde savait à quoi s'attendre en trouvant quelqu'un en pleine conversation dans la cuisine avec la matrone de la famille.

- Hé ! On veut le dessert nous !

- Ton frère et toi êtes trop impatient, mon cher petit Potter !

Grand-mère est sortie avec un gâteau particulièrement gros. J'étais toujours appuyée contre le plan de travail quand elle regarda mon cousin avec un regard, bien à elle, qui lui reprocher tout ce qu'elle avait en rayon. Il rit et s'approcha de moi.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- Elle t'a pris à l'écart aussi quand tu as annoncé que tu allais te marier ?

Le brun réitéra son rire avant de me fixer.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Si !

Il pencha la tête vers la droite et observa encore plus minutieusement.

- Je ne la connais pas, c'est tout !

- Ça ne changera rien.

- Si, quand je connaitrais mieux Fiona, on sera deux grandes amies, tu verras.

Il me regarda, blasé. Je savais exactement ce qu'il pensait. Je n'avais pas été présente pour lui donner mon avis avant qu'il ne se marrie.

- Je crois que je commence à me lasser d'elle, Rosa. C'est triste, mais elle me lasse.

- Tu… Tu veux divorcer ?

- Je crois que oui. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit enceinte…

- Ouais…

Je lui fis signe d'approcher et le pris dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'avoir manqué !

-Allez, les enfants, **nous pressa Grand-mère Molly en passant la tête par la porte battante, **le dessert !

- Grand-mère, attends !

Je fis un clin d'œil à Albus, lui adressais un signe de tête pour qu'il sorte et attendis qu'il soit dehors.

- Grand-mère, **fis-je lentement avec ma voix de petite fille. **

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chipie ?

- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Son regard se fit interrogateur. Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, triomphante.

- Est-ce que Fiona est enceinte ? Je sais que tu as senti quand Tonk est tombée enceinte de Ted, tu l'as su pour Fleur, maman et Ginny ! Tu pourrais savoir pour la femme d'Al ?

- Tu t'inquiète pour ton cousin ?

- Oui. Tu sais comment il est ! Un enfant qui a un enfant… Mauvaise nouvelle…

Elle rit et attrapa de sa petite main froide mon coude pour m'entrainer dehors. Je m'assis encore une fois entre James et Albus et suivit ma Grand-mère du regard, interceptant distraitement son clin d'œil. En boitant, elle s'est approchée de Fiona, lui sourit chaleureusement et se pencha pour lui proposer une part de gâteau. Pendant que la nouvelle Potter se servait, ma Grand-mère s'est un peu plus penchée vers elle, a jeté un regard vers son ventre et a profondément inspiré. Calmement, elle contourna la table pour retourner s'assoir, sachant pertinemment que je trépignais d'impatience. Ah ! Grand-mère Molly. Tout un numéro !

Je retins mon souffle quand elle s'est assise sur sa chaise au bout de la table. Je souhaitais plus que tout qu'Albus soit heureux. Et s'il était enchaîné à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas… j'aurais été capable de la pousser dans les escaliers.

_Un accident est si vite arrivé ! Supposons qu'enceinte comme une baleine, en pleine nuit, elle ait soudainement une envie pressante ! Elle fait le moins de bruit possible et en haut des marches, pour le salut de mon cousin, je la pousse... Evidemment, le raffut que Fiona fait en tombant ramène tout le monde dans le couloir et elle hurle parce qu'elle perd son bébé et qu'elle n'est pas morte. J'explique qu'elle m'a entendu sortir de ma chambre… qu'elle s'est vivement retournée, trop vite sans doute parce que sa cheville a craqué et elle a… basculé ! Elle perd donc le bébé, Albus divorce et elle m'accuse (pas tout à fait à tord). Les Aurores ouvrent une enquête, prouve que c'est moi la fautive et m'emprisonnent à Azkaban ! Encore que j'aille en prison… Mais là… Ils parviennent aussi à prouver qu'Albus était mon complice… Il le remarie de force et l'emprisonne lui aussi !_

Paniquée, j'ai secoué ma tête pour éloigner ce scénario catastrophe de mon esprit. Je me suis tournée vers Grand-mère en espérant une bonne nouvelle. Elle m'a doucement souri et a secoué la tête de gauche à droite. L'ascenseur émotionnel ! En quelques secondes, je suis passée par l'appréhension, le stress, la panique et le calme. J'étais restée bloqué tout en haut pendant quelques instants puis ce fut la chute libre ! Pour la peine, je pressais abruptement la main de mon meilleur ami. Il tourna vers moi un regard étonné.

- T'inquiète, **lui soufflais-je en lui faisais un clin d'œil similaire à celui que Grand-mère m'avait lancé.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Lily en face de moi capta mon attention quelques secondes plus tard et me proposa doucement d'aller faire un tour. J'acquiesçais et vis Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Louis, Fred et Oncle Percy jouer plus loin. Ma cousine et moi nous sommes éloignés et le Terrier a rapidement disparu derrière nous.

Nous avons fait quelques mètres en silence. Mais Lily… Lily était comme Grand-mère Molly ! Nous n'étions pas là, en vain.

- Et Vincent ? T'en a fait quoi ?

- Je l'ai jeté, **déclarais-je faussement sûre de moi. **

**- **Il faut que je t'avoue que… Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il avait trop cette allure… Je-suis-fier-de-moi-je-suis-français !

Sa réflexion me fit sincèrement rire mais parler de Vincent comme d'un ex comme un autre, que se soit avec Lily ou quelqu'un d'autre, me mettais mal à l'aise.

- Et toi ? **fis-je pour détourner la conversation**. Ton copain ?

- Jeté ! **rit-elle.**

- Quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

- Un Thomas.

Ma cousine avait le petit défaut de parler des garçons comme d'objets qu'elle avait à sa guise.

- Andrew était trop gamin.

Lily soupira et plongea furtivement ses grands yeux verts dans les miens.

- J'aimerais vivre une grande histoire d'amour. Comme… Teddy et Victoire, papa et maman. Voire Grand-père et Grand-mère !

- Lily, ma belle, **commençais-je doucement**, ces choses là ne se font pas en un jour ! Tu auras ton histoire d'amour comme dans les romans, Lily. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois patiente.

La rousse me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Rosalia.

- Je t'aime aussi, Lily.

Nous sommes retournées sur nos pas en silence. Autour de la table, qui avait été débarrassé pendant notre absence, se trouvaient Maman, Papa et Harry à une extrémité, qui discutaient vivement. Oncle Georges, Angelina, Ginny étaient de l'autre côté et riaient avec de grands bruits. Oncles Percy, Charlie et Bill étaient au centre avec tantes Fleur et Audrey, eux aussi discutaient, plus calmement néanmoins. Au bout du jardin, près du potager, Teddy et Victoire partaient, main dans la main, pour se promener. Molly, Louis et Fred les suivaient, pas très discrets, et gloussaient au moindre geste tendres. Dominique et Lucy, plus silencieusement, jouaient à se lancer des sorts imaginaires. Sur la pelouse, James, Roxanne et Hugo étaient allongés et semblaient se démener pour trouver une forme concrète aux nuages. Dans un coin, à l'ombre, Albus essayait de convaincre Fiona de se joindre à nous.

Lily a rejoins mon frère et est entré dans leur jeu alors que je continuais à observer Albus. Agacé, il s'est tourné vers moi et sans un regard de plus pour sa femme, il vint vers moi. Le grand brun se planta devant moi et ne me cacha pas sa colère.

-Tu regrettes de ne plus être un homme libre ?

- Et comment !

Je ris, il gardait les mâchoires serrées mais m'a quand même décroché un petit sourire. J'attrapais son bras, chose que je faisais quand on était plus petit pour la rassurer, et me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

- Elle n'est pas enceinte.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Enthousiaste d'un coup, hein ! Bah… Grand-mère Molly !

Son expression changea du tout au tout. Il passa de la joie à la culpabilité en un seul instant.

- Al', ne culpabilise pas pour rien. Tu n'as fait qu'y penser. Et personne n'est en jeu, à part elle et toi. Et tu as le droit d'être heureux, donc si ton bonheur passe par le divorce…

- T'es génial, Rosa !

- Je sais !

Il m'emprisonna entre ses deux bras.

- Je t'aime, tu sais !

- Je sais, **répétais-je, volontairement hautaine. **

Il rit et, ne se souciant plus de Fiona, on s'assit près de James, Lily, Hugo et Roxanne. Ils ne parlaient plus. C'était une sorte de petit rituel entre nous qui existait depuis toujours, un long silence communicatif qui voulait : _mes amis, je vous aime et je serais à vos côtés quoi qu'il arrive jusqu'à la fin ! _

Je finis par m'endormir, la tête sur le ventre d'Albus, la tête d'Hugo sur le mien, celle de Roxanne sur celui de mon frère et celle de James sur ma cuisse gauche.

En me sentant partir dans les bras de Morphée, j'avais craint un cauchemar qui mettrait en scène Vincent. Mais étonnamment, je sombrais dans l'inconscience sans perdre le fils de mes pensées. Ce qui fit que je ne me rendis même pas compte que je dormais.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soir commençait à tomber. Tout le monde s'était relevé, sauf James, Albus et moi. Tandis que je les regardais se préparer précipitamment à partir, je remarquais un certain contraste entre Scorpius et moi. Merlin que ça devait être silencieux au Manoir, à cette heure. Alors qu'au Terrier, il y avait toujours du monde, toujours du bruit, des rires, des murmures de conversations. Comment Scorpius avait-il fait pour supporter une enfance si solitaire ? J'essayais d'imaginer avoir été élevé seule et un grand vide se fit en moi. Mais je chassais rapidement ces sombres pensées. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais troqué contre quoi que se soit de mon enfance.

- Je regrette de ne pas être venue plus souvent, Grand-mère.

- Je sais, Rosie-chérie. Je sais.

- Heureux de t'avoir revu, Fleur séchée.

- Oh ! James…

- Tu m'appelles, hein !

- Oui, Lily. Promis.

- Reviens-moi vite !

J'avais l'impression que je partais en voyage et qu'un pressentiment funeste, c'était abattu sur la maison. Je saluais tout le monde patiemment et leur souris encore une fois avant de sortir pour transplaner.

A une centaine de mètre de la maison, je me suis tournée vers celle-ci. Albus était sur le pas de la porte, Fiona était derrière mon cousin. Il m'a semblé qu'il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'elle avait à dire. Grand-mère Molly m'observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. J'eus le temps d'envoyer un dernier baiser à mes parents avant d'être de nouveau dans la chambre que j'occupais au Manoir.

Un grand vide et un épais silence m'oppressèrent immédiatement. Cette chambre aux couleurs clairs j'étais loin de l'ambiance Gryffondor qui régnait chez Grand-mère Molly. Un urgent besoin de compagnie m'accabla et je partis donc immédiatement à la recherche de Scorpius. Il ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau ni dans le salon. Le seul endroit que je connaissais où il pouvait être était la terrasse. S'il ne s'y trouvait pas, je n'aurais plus qu'à hurler si fort que j'en briserais mêmes les miroirs les plus reculés.

Je l'y trouvais, sur la terrasse, à mon soulagement. Il était tendu, même de dos, je pouvais le voir. Il se tourna brusquement vers moi et parut surpris, puis soulagé de me voir.

- Où étais-tu ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- J'étais…

J'étais… incapable d'aligner trois mots. J'étais triste, sombre.

- Rose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air triste.

Comme pour obéir à ses mots, une larme glissa sur ma joue. Merlin, merci !

Je ne savais pas trop si j'aurais du rester ici et ne pas partir ou rester là-bas, avec toute ma famille…

A ma grande surprise, Scorpius restait un moment stupéfait, planté devant moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se détourne ou quoi que se soit. Mais il a esquissé un geste vers moi.

_Scorpius a esquissé un geste vers moi !_

* * *

**Lisanna, **j'ai encore des progrès à faire, hein... ! x)

J'en ai eu du mal à le poster ce chapitre, bon sang ! J'en ai mis du temps !

Bref ! Combien ont tenu jusqu'à la fin ?

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? Dites-moi tout, les enfants !

Merci d'être passé, ce fut avec plaisir !

LillyM.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Voilà la suite, **Elie** ! ;)

**Thilde**, disons que ça se passe... dans la continuité. C'est le lendemain du chapitre 9 et le chapitre 11... Tu verras bien ;) Merci, et en espérant que le reste te plaise toujours autant !

**Els, **merci beaucoup ! Beaucoup, beaucoup ! Merci :D

Vous excuserez, j'ai mon chargeur d'ordinateur qui claque et, évidemment, plus beaucoup de batterie. Je dois donc faire cours : en deux mots, pas le temps de relire ce soir... Si si, en deux mots ! J'espère quand même qui va pas mourir de si tôt j'ai toute ma vie, moi, dans ce truuc !

Bref... en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

Bonne Lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 11

_Scorpius a esquissé un geste vers moi. _

Non, sérieusement ! Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et l'a laissé glissé le long de mon bras. Me sentant idiote, je l'ai laissé faire un instant. Il faut dire que j'étais plutôt abasourdie. J'aurais jamais cru que je serais si _proche _–et pas _que _physiquement– de Scorpius Malefoy. Malefoy qui, par définition, était l'ennemi formel de ma famille entière. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de réfléchi alors je me suis laissée aller contre lui.

J'avais reversé une unique larme. J'en étais fière, rien d'autre n'avait jailli de mes yeux. Si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait été une catastrophe. J'aurais été bonne à stupéfier et à transformer en fontaine. Quand j'ai senti ses bras, bien plus imposant que les miens, se fermer autour de moi, je m'étais attendu à une crise d'angoisse. Du genre _Non, pas possible, lâches-moi, t'es comme Vincent au fond. _Absurde. Mais je m'étais juste sentie… bien. Au chaud. Je me suis alors accrochée à ses épaules et j'ai posé la tête sur son épaule.

Ça aurait pu être anodin. Ça aurait du l'être, non ? Mais je m'étais sentie vraiment à l'aise, en sécurité. En écoutant les battements de son cœur, j'ai oublié Vincent, Sainte Mangouste, mes mois de captivité forcée, mon malaise en quittant ma famille. J'étais juste… là, avec Scorpius. Point.

J'ai souri. Puis j'ai imaginé la réaction de mon père. Intérieurement hilare, je me suis détachée du blond et lui ai souri, ravie. J'ai attrapé sa main, comme si ce geste était naturel, et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas voulu me séparer de lui. Légèrement déçue, j'ai levé un timide regard vers lui.

- Viens, on va chercher du thé.

Sans me lâcher la main, à mon étonnante satisfaction, il m'a entrainé, sans un mot de plus, vers la cuisine.

- Dopey, deux tasses de thé, s'il te plait !

Le petit elfe de maison s'afférait. Il était adorable à s'agiter à droite à gauche ! Il attrapait deux grosses tasses, faisait bouillir de l'eau et préparer minutieusement le mélange de thé. Il a plongé délicatement les boules dans l'eau qui s'est colorée instantanément.

Je me serais sans doute vraiment attendrie si je n'étais pas concentrée sur autre chose. La main de Scorpius. Toujours dans la mienne. Cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Ce geste était sans doute amical, uniquement amical. Alors que pour moi, le tout prenait une tout autre dimension. Scorpius et moi étions amis depuis peu, tellement peu. Mais nous étions amis et il avait sa main dans la main. J'imaginais le portrait de nous deux, main dans la main, tout sourire, au beau milieu d'une cuisine. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite : il ne me fuyait pas, n'était pas effrayé pas toutes les cicatrices que je gardais secrète. Presque émue, j'ai resserrée ma prise autour de sa main longue et pâle pendant une seconde.

Dopey nous a tendu les deux tasses qu'il avait préparées avec soin. Scorpius a lâché ma main pour les attraper. Déçue de ne plus sentir sa chaleur, je le suivis jusqu'un autre salon que je connaissais.

- Scorpius, **fis-je,** **minaudant presque, **y a combien de pièces ici, exactement ?

J'entendis le blond, qui était devant moi, rire :

**- **Exactement, je ne sais pas. Y en a beaucoup !

- Oh ! Je n'avais pas remarqué !

Il rit à nouveau. Il était beau. C'était peut-être la nostalgie que j'avais ressenti en quittant mes proches qui me faisait penser ainsi. Ces grands yeux ainsi plissés, amusés, son sourire enfantin, son bras qui tenait ses côtes, il était beau et semblait le savoir et en jouer. Scorpius s'est assis, a posé les tasses et m'a invité à le rejoindre, tout ironique. Je me suis jetée près de lui et, oui, je me suis collée à lui. J'ai ramené mes jambes contre moi alors que Scorpius se calait au fond.

- Sérieusement, tu ne sais pas combien il y a de pièces chez toi ? **Il secoua la tête négativement. **Combien y a –t-il de… salons… **Scorpius a haussé les épaules. **De chambres ?

- Il y a… une maison et un jardin !

Je me moquais de lui gentiment.

- Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis allée chez ma Grand-mère.

- Et c'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

- Ouais, **répondis-je froidement.**

Je lui ai jeté un regard peu amène. Scorpius a levé les mains l'air, comme pour se rendre. Pour prendre du courage, je m'appuyais contre le dossier du divan.

- C'est que… j'ai... je ne les avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Et… nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens !

- Je vois…

- Quoi ?

- Mais rien ! Je comprends, c'est tout !

- Ouais… Bref, et toi, alors, ta journée ?

Scorpius fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je me suis essentiellement inquiété…

- Pourquoi ? **l'encourageais-je afin qu'il poursuive. **

**- **Tu aurais du rester là-bas ! En tout cas, tu peux y retourner demain !

- J'avais envie de rentrer, **déclarais-je honnêtement. **Pour quoi t'es-tu inquiété ?

Scorpius s'est soudainement agité. Quand je le regardais, je vis qu'il avait, _très _légèrement, rougis.

**- **Je ne savais pas où étais !

- Tu ne pouvais pas me _localiser _?** demandais-je avec ironie.**

- Tu n'étais pas sur la propriété…

- Ah…

Un silence devient gênant a bout de quatre secondes… Effectivement ! Allez, Rose, trouve quelque chose !

- Bref, je me suis inquiétée.

- Tu es mignon !

Je rougis instantanément. Vraiment instantanément, du tout au tout, d'un coup. Je suis passée d'une rose pâle aux tâches de rousseurs discrètes à une rose rouge de honte et d'embarras. Je n'osais plus lever les yeux. Oh, franchement, Rose ! _Tu es mignon ! _T'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

En relevant tout de même les yeux, j'ai vu Scorpius, les yeux tellement plissés que ce n'était plus que deux fentes, me regarder (s'il voyait quoi que se soit) avec suspicion.

- Je parie, Rose…

Intéressée, je me suis relevée afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je parie que tu ne peux pas avaler toute ta tasse, brûlante comme elle est, d'un coup.

Sûre de moi, pour avoir été entrainée par Albus et James pendant toute notre enfance, je réagis au quart de tour :

- On parie quoi ?

- Un gallion ?

Pour seule réponse, je portais la tasse en question à mes lèvres. Le thé chaud m'a bien évidement brûler la langue, le palais et la gorges mais je ne bronchais pas et fini de tout boire en fixant les yeux bleus du parieur.

- A toi, **lançais-je naturellement**. Non ! Je t'ai vu refroidir ta tasse, tricheur. Tu dois boire… cinq litres d'eau.

- Cinq… Mais c'est…

Je lui souris avec toute l'hypocrisie dont j'étais capable.

- Enorme !

- Je suis brûlée au cinquième degré, **railliais-je**, tu peux bien boire cinq litre d'une eau parfaitement fraîche !

Scorpius fronça les sourires et fit une espèce de grimace. Il hésitait et pour le convaincre tout à fait, j'ajoutais :

- Ou tu me dois un gallion !

- Bon…

Le blond a appelé Sneezy et lui demandé d'apporter cinq litres d'eau. Scorpius but la première bouteille d'un litre avec une facilité déconcertante, la fin de la deuxième passa plus difficilement et la troisième fut pour lui un réel supplice. Pourtant il l'a fini et s'est attaqué au quatrième litre. Mais ce fut trois pour lui et c'est absolument ravi que je lui signalais sa défaite.

- Bon courage, pour cette Scorpius ! Passe une bonne nuit.

Réjouie, je suis sortie de la chambre quand le feu s'éteignait. Dans le grand hall d'entrée, j'aperçu un cadre sur un meuble bas. Je me penchais pour le redresser et y jetais un coup d'œil. Une grande femme blonde pointait le doigt vers l'observateur, à savoir moi pour le coup, tout en regardant un bambin plus blond qu'elle et parfaitement inattentif. L'enfant devait avoir un an environ et était captivé par quelque chose se trouvant à sa droite. Sa mère, cependant, faisait de grands gestes de la main. J'observais la scène se répéter, encore et encore, puis fis demi-tour pour retrouver Scorpius.

- Ta mère ? **demandais-je sans préambule**

Scorpius, d'abord étonné, se redressa vivement et me regarda comme si j'étais aliénée. Puis son regard à glissé le long de mon bras, s'est posé sur le cadre et toute son expression à changer. Si je connaissais bien Scorpius Malefoy, si j'étais capable de livre dans ses yeux, j'aurais dit qu'il était passé par l'étonnement, la peine, voire la tristesse, puis une colère sans nom, une rage infinie.

- Redonnes-moi ça, Weasley, **me dit-il froidement.**

Sans broncher, je lui ai tendu la photo. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Scorpius alors je ne pouvais pas savoir dans quel état il était _à l'intérieur_. Mais instinctivement, je lui rendis la photographie et fis demi-tour pour cette fois, atteindre ma chambre et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Ouvrant un robinet, j'ai mis mes mains en coupe et j'ai aspergé mon visage et ma nuque. Clairement, j'avais fait une erreur. Voire une _grosse erreur. _Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il ne fallait pas parler de madame Malefoy si Scorpius n'en parlait pas lui-même ? Parce que, je n'avais pas rêvé, il m'en avait déjà parlé, avec la pépinière et tout le toutim… Je bloquais quelque part dans ma mémoire cette information : ne jamais parler de la mère de Scorpius, alors que j'entrais dans la baignoire.

J'en ressortais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et m'empressais d'enfiler mon vieux pyjama pour rejoindre le lit à baldaquin qui m'attendait. En ouvrant à la volée la porte, je ne vis pas Scorpius qui s'était installée sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse.

- Rose, **appela-t-il pour attirer mon attention.**

Je me retournais vivement, toute baguette sortie comme me l'avait appris papa. Mon cœur mit un long moment à se calmer, même si j'avais les deux mains compressées dessus.

- Espèce de grand malade ! Je suis jeune, c'est pas d'une crise cardiaque que tu me feras mourir ! Essaye autre chose !

Il a passé la main dans ses cheveux et je remarquais qu'il était gêné.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je suis désolé… Pour mon comportement… de tout à l'heure.

- J'ai bien compris, merci, Scorpius. Je… J'ai été indiscrète…

- Bon… tout le monde s'est excusé, tout le monde est ravi…

- Tout le monde va se couché ?

- Exactement ! Bonne nuit, Rosalia.

Il était toujours nerveux. Pourquoi ? Un secret de plus à cacher visiblement.

Peu importait, j'étais fatiguée. A peine Scorpius avait refermé la porte que je sautais sur le lit et m'endormais.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Mais aveuglée par la lumière, je les aie immédiatement refermés. Je me retournais et m'allongeais sur le ventre, ignorant allègrement le rire démoniaque qui résonnait dans la pièce. Je tendais la main, pour attraper celle qui devait se trouver près de moi et tomber sur une série de doigt extrêmement fins. J'aurais été alerté si je n'étais pas en train de me rendormir. Soudain, un grand froid m'envahit : les doigts que j'avais attrapé était froids certes, mais sans la moindre parcelle de peau. Je me retournais avec brusquerie et tombais nez à nez avec un crâne complètement dépourvue de chair ou de peau, d'œil ou de lèvres. Une sourde douleur, un lourd deuil s'empara alors de moi et je mis à pleurer. A genou, paniquant à l'extrême, je vis sur l'oreiller, pendant que l'horrible rire résonnait dans ma tête, des cheveux blond presque blancs éparpillés sur le coussin bleu marine. Tout un squelette s'étendait à côte de moi et plus j'en voyais plus la douleur était présente. Il ne lui restait plus rien, pas un seul morceau de chair, rien de son cœur si tendre, plus rien de vivant. Malgré moi et ma raison, qui savons pertinemment que cet être est mort, j'entendais un long cri d'une horreur pure mêlée à une douleur incommensurable, qui jaillissait de ma propre bouche. Malgré moi, j'hurlais son prénom, comme si, par la force de mon amour, il allait recouvrer chair, peau, sang, vie. J'hurlais aussi fort que je le pouvais, l'atmosphère était déchirée par cet affreux rire et d'incessants '_'Scorpiiiiius !_'', pourtant je faisais toujours face à un squelette dont les orbites étaient vides de tout œil d'un bleu si magnifique. Un visage s'est profilé derrière le crâne et, avec horreur, j'ai reconnu Vincent, une grimace satisfaite sur le visage. Avant de disparaître, il m'a murmuré : '_'Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à la fin_''.

Ouvrant soudainement les yeux sur un nouveau jour, je me suis virulemment débattue avec mes draps et j'ai gagné la salle de bain en courant. En sueur, j'ai littéralement sauté dans la cabine de douche et j'ai ouvert l'arrivée d'eau froide. Le liquide a fait couler la transpiration, a éloigné l'angoisse, m'a fait reprendre mes esprits. Néanmoins, j'avais toujours mal au cœur, comme si j'étais réellement en deuil, comme si j'avais réellement tout perdu quand Scorpius a perdu sa vie…

J'ai inspiré en comptant cinq secondes et expiré à l'identique. J'ai coupé l'eau, me suis habillée et étais prête à retourné dans mon lit, sans y bouger de la journée.

En passant la porte qui joignait les deux pièces, que je n'avais pas fermées, j'ai aperçu le propriétaire des lieux, ou en tout cas ses jambes dépassées de mon lit. Réfléchissant pas tellement à se que j'allais faire, je me suis précipitée sur le lit et me suis blottie tout contre le blond. J'aurais tout le temps pour regretter plus tard. J'avais tellement besoin de savoir qu'il était là, avec son cœur, son enveloppe de chair et de peau que je ne pus m'en empêcher. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas essayer de m'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

D'abord surpris, le blond s'est finalement décidé à enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

* * *

Et donc, au delà d'autres ordinateurs, qu'est-ce qu'on a pensé de ce chapitre ?

Je m'excuse profondément pour toutes les fautes que j'ai du laisser, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! Peut-être...

Merci d'être passé, à la prochaine !

Lilly M.


End file.
